Return to me
by Dhampire12
Summary: Kagome is attacked by Naraku and saved by Sesshomaru. What happens when Inuyasha thinks she is dead and goes back to one person. What happens when Kagome falls in love.
1. Attacked

Chapter 1,

Chapter 1,

Kagome was sitting with Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara in the small hut they had found on their journey to find the jewel shards. They had been traveling together for about 4 years now. They had collected about half of the jewel. Naraku, and evil hanyou bent on ruling the world, held the rest except for the two in Koga's legs and one in Kohaku's back. Kagome looked over at Sango and smiled.

"Do you know how far it is till we get to Kaede's village?" She asked. Sango looked at the ceiling for a second and nodded. "Yeah, I think we still have about half a days walk till we get there. Are you planning to visit your home for a while?"

Kagome nodded and ignored the death glares she was getting from Inuyasha. "Yeah, I need to go back because I need to study for finals. They will be coming soon." Sango nodded and Miroku couldn't help but take that chance to grope the demon slayer. Kagome laughed when she heard a loud smack when Sango hit Miroku.

After a while they all went to sleep, well all except for Inuyasha who required little sleep, and rested up for their journey back to the village. That morning they packed up and walked back. Suddenly Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"I sense two Jewel shards. Koga is coming so please don't fight this time." Inuyasha grunted his disapproval and waited for Koga to appear.

Koga appeared out of his little tornado like always and grabbed Kagome's hands.

"Why are you still with that Mutt-Face Kagome. You know you would be better off with me." Kagome sweat-dropped and let out a small laugh. Inuyasha growled at them and yanked Kagome away from Koga.

"Don't you ever touch her again you Wimpy-Wolf!" Koga ignored him and looked back at Kagome. "Well I must be off. If you ever get tired of him Kagome you know where to find me!"

Koga was gone as quickly as he had come. Inuyasha stared at him and continued walking toward Kaede's house. Just as Sango had said they arrived at the village close to lunchtime. Kaede walked outside of her hut and smiled at them. Kagome waved goodbye and took off running towards the bone eaters well.

Inuyasha watched her leave and went to sit on his favorite branch. Miroku watched him then followed Sango inside with Kaede.

Kagome was running toward the bone eaters well and after about 10 minutes finally made it. She sat on the edge of the well for a bit and rested. Suddenly she felt a Sacred Jewel Shard close by. She also sensed its Naraku nearby. She knew Inuyasha sensed it and got in a fighting stance with her bow and arrows. Suddenly a Bear Youkai walked out of the forest. She noticed that it looked different, probably tainted by the jewels dark powers.

The bear looked at her. "You are the miko priestess that Naraku said to kill." Suddenly the Youkai charged and Kagome noticed that it was to fast for her to aim her arrows and suddenly she felt a searing pain in her side where the Youkai had swiped at her, the attack sent her flying into a tree. Kagome screamed when she hit and sat at the bottom of the tree, slightly dazed. She managed to grab an arrow as the bear Youkai charged her again. This time when it got close enough she pointed the arrow at it and suddenly the arrow shot toward the Youkai and purified it.

Kagome stared and tried to grasp what she had just done. She heard and evil laugh and finally Naraku appeared. Kagome tried to back up until she remembered that a tree was behind her, blocking escape. Naraku walked over toward her and gently grabbed her chin making her make eye contact with him.

"That power, I think I want it" Kagome's eyes widened. _He is seriously going to try and absorb me, is he? _Naraku bent down and pressed his lips to hers. She then felt like she was going to puke. Her chest started to burn when she realized that he was breathing miasma into her. Suddenly her eyes saw only red and she put her hand to Naraku's chest and sent a purifying shock through him, making him back up. He smiled at her.

"I have other plans to get that power from you." He said evilly. After that he vanished. The pain in Kagome's chest was almost to much to bear. Suddenly she started to feel dizzy then there was nothing.

Sesshomaru was with Rin and Jaken when they had heard the scream. Sesshomaru looked at Jaken.

"Stay here and protect Rin. I sense Naraku and I'm going to get rid of him." Jaken nodded and Rin stared at him. Sesshomaru took off and ran quickly through the woods, but little did he know that he was not the only one who had heard that scream. Inuyasha had heard it as well, so Sesshomaru ran even quicker so that he could destroy Naraku before his weak half brother got there.

When Sesshomaru arrived where he heard the scream he did not sense Naraku anymore, but instead started to smell blood, and lots of it so he turned around to where the smell was coming from and saw his half brothers wench leaning up against a tree and bleeding badly from a large and deep wound on her side. He also noticed that her breathing was ragged. He walked over to her and instantly smelled miasma.

He picked her up bridal style, so as not to injure her farther, and ran back to where Rin and Jaken where.

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara ran over to where they heard the scream. Inuyasha had yelled at them earlier because he had sensed Naraku nearby and so they ran.

When they got there they saw Kagome's yellow backpack lying on the ground beside the well. Inuyasha picked it up and looked around for Kagome. Suddenly the smell of Kagome's blood hit his nose and he almost gagged. He looked around and spotted a tree with a dark red stain around it.

He ran over and instantly knew that it was Kagome's blood, and there was a lot of it. Sango and Miroku saw as well and despair fell upon the group. Sango was holding Shippo and Kirara. Shippo was bawling and Sango was crying. Miroku held the tears in as did Inuyasha. He looked at them.

"We need to find Kagome. If we cannot find her within a day we will hunt Naraku down for this. He will pay with his life if we do not find her."

Everyone nodded and went searched all day for at least a body, but nothing was found. They walked back to the village and told Kaede what happened and they all built a small grave. Since there was no body they only put a headstone next to Kaede's hut.

That night everybody had a troubled sleep because they were all dreaming of a friend that they no longer had.

Inuyasha looked up at the sky and sighed. "Please be okay." He suddenly saw Kikyo's soul collecters and ran after them. He saw her sitting in a tree and staring down him.

"Inuyasha have you come to finally return to me?" He stared at her. _Kagome is not alive anymore so I now only have Kikyo. _He looked back up at her and nodded.

"Yes, but we must find the rest of the jewel shards and defeat Naraku before we can live happy." Kikyo nodded just happy to have Kagome out of the way. She looked down at him.

"Do you think that you friends will approve?" Inuyasha shrugged and smiled. "I don't care as long as I have you." Kikyo nodded, got down, and walked over to him. She leaned in closer to his face and gently kissed him. His eyes widened before closing while he deepend the kiss. He hugged her and they broke apart. "We must be going. They will wonder where we are." Kikyo nodded and smiled again, following Inuyasha to the hut, where they slept and awaited the next day.

**_A.N_**

**_Hey everybody, this is my first Inuyasha fanfic so I am only going to say this once. I DO not own inuyasha, i only own the ideas for this story. Please review and tell me what you think. If you do not like it do not say anything. Thank you very much. Remember to review._**


	2. Memories Lost

Chapter 2,

Chapter 2,

Sesshomaru quickly flew to his castle carrying Kagome. She had started to become paler and paler every minute and he knew that she would not hold out much longer. He also couldn't quite place why he felt that he should help her but he just did.

Rin and Jaken were riding on Ah-Un, and they were flying behind Sesshomaru. It took them about thirty minutes to reach Sesshomaru's castle. When they finally got there Sesshomaru yelled out for the demon healer that worked under him. The old woman quickly ran up to him and motioned for him to lay Kagome down so she could treat her wounds.

Sesshomaru did as he was told but made a mental note to talk to the old woman about giving him orders. He sent Rin and Jaken off to go play together. He sat down across the room and watched the old demon work.

The old woman took off Kagome's shirt, leaving her only in her bra, and started to clean her wounds.

Sesshomaru was about to object from the old demon taking off Kagome's shirt but held his tongue. Instead he just averted his eyes but he felt the need to make sure that she was helped, but still he kept his wondering eyes away from Kagome's now exposed body.

After a couple of hours the old woman had cleaned and bandaged Kagome's wounds and now looked back at Sesshomaru.

"She is in a stable condition now although the next day or so will be a critical time for her. Her wounds would have killed her had you not quickly acted. So now since she lost so much blood there is still a small chance of her dying."

Sesshomaru nodded and the woman left. He looked back at Kagome and put some covers on top of her so that she would stay warm. Then he went and sat back down in the corner and watcher her till she woke up.

Sango paced around, fuming at why Inuyasha let the dead miko travel with them but did not question them herself. Inuyasha was on his hands and knees searching for any sign of Naraku. Kikyo was standing just a little farther off and watching with a hint of amusement in her eyes at the way Inuyasha currently was positioned.

Miroku noticed that Sango was currently preoccupied and took that opportunity to grope Sango. A loud smack went through the trees around them and Shippo sighed. He looked into the trees and sighed again, keeping any traces of tears at bay.

_I can't believe Kagome is really gone. They said that they found no body but there was a faint scent of Sesshomaru. I wish we could find her. _Shippo quietly thought to himself.

Inuyasha turned to them and shook his head. "Damn, I can't get even a whiff of Naraku. I wonder what that bastard is doing. He killed Kagome and because of that I will personally slaughter him, but in order to do that we actually have to find him."

Sango nodded and both her and Kikyo started walking in the direction that Shippo and Inuyasha were walking; she quickly took a small glance backward and smiled at her handiwork with Miroku, who had a large handprint on his face.

They walked for a while more until a strong smell of miasma filled the area. Inuyasha looked around and everybody got into a fighting stance. Suddenly Naraku appeared out of the tree line. Naraku looked at them.

"How sweet. You are coming to avenge your miko friend, aren't you? Plus now you are traveling with Kikyo I see." Inuyasha growled and unsheathed his tetsaiga. He lunged at Naraku who was currently laughing.

"Don't you dare talk about Kagome like that or Kikyo you cocky bastard! Kaza no Kizu!" Inuyasha's attack ripped up the ground and headed towards Naraku. Naraku dodged and landed a bit further away from the group. He grinned evilly at them.

"Want to know a secret. The miko was near death but someone came and took her. She might or might not still be alive. But I do warn you, I always finish what I start."

After Naraku said that he vanished while laughing. Inuyasha turned to Miroku, Sango, and Kikyo.

"Did he just say that Kagome might be alive?" They all nodded. Sango looked up at the sky. "I hope that he is telling the truth because if he is not then I will make sure that he never is able to lie again."

Everyone winced at that and now started their journey to find Kagome. Inuyasha looked at the group.

"Wait, there was Sesshomaru's scent in the area. We should check at his castle first."

Everyone nodded and they all set out for the western lands.

Kagome slowly came to and opened her eyes. She heard movement behind her and tried to sit up but was gently pushed back down. She saw a flash of sliver hair. She looked at the person who decided to show himself to her.

"It would be best that you didn't move for a while. Your injuries have not quite healed." Kagome stared at him.

"Where am I, and who are you?" Sesshomaru stared in surprise at her but quickly hid that. He looked down at her.

"Do you know your name?" Kagome thought for a bit but ended up shaking her head. "Sorry but I cannot recall my name." Sesshomaru stared at her before sitting down on the chair that was close to the bed.

"Your name is Kagome, you were attacked by Naraku and I brought you here for medical attention. Other than that I do not know much about you. I only saw you once or twice before."

Kagome nodded and smiled, starting to drift into sleep. She looked back at the man who had saved her.

"What is you name?" Sesshomaru stared at her. "My name is Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome nodded and started to fall asleep. She muttered a few words that a normal human would not be able to hear but Sesshomaru's demon hearing picked it up. His eyes widened in slight shock. He recalled what she had said. "Arigato Sesshomaru." He smiled at her then inwardly frowned at himself. _Why did this Sesshomaru smile at her? _He thought to himself and quietly walked out of the room so not to disturb the sleeping Kagome.

A.N

_**So everyone how did you like the third chapter. I decided that amnesia would be the best way to go on with the story. Please review and tell me what you think. Pretty please. Well thanks to all who reviewed on the first chapter.**_


	3. Being Missed

Chapter 3,

Chapter 3,

Kagome sighed and slowly woke up. She tried to move but realized that she hurt too much to do much of anything but move her head. She looked around and stared at the beautiful room that she was in.

She was in awe for a few minutes until an older lady walked in. She noticed that Kagome was awake and quickly walked over to her. The old woman smiled and stared down at her.

"It is about time you woke up! You have been asleep for a couple of days, and that is not counting when you were unconscious." She said happily. Kagome stared at her and suddenly her stomach grumbled its displeasure at being ignored. The older lady heard it and let out a small laugh.

"I see someone is hungry. I will bring you a bowl of soup and some fruit, you can not eat anything really solid for a while in case your wounds reopen." Kagome nodded and sighed as the older lady left.

Kagome looked at the ceiling and started to count the tiles on it. After a bit the older woman came back with a steaming bowl of soup and some grapes. She walked over to Kagome and helped her sit up. She sat by Kagome as she silently ate.

After a bit the old woman took the now empty bowl and no more fruit back to the kitchen to do the dishes. Kagome sighed again and once again stared at the ceiling. Suddenly Sesshomaru showed up and stared at her.

"Miko are you feeling better?" Kagome nodded and angrily stared at him. "Thank you but I have a name you know Ka-go-me, that is my name so please call me by it or I will make up a nickname for you." Sesshomaru glared at her and smirked.

"You wouldn't dare insult this Sesshomaru by giving him a nickname." Kagome inwardly grinned and evilly glared at him. "Fine then please leave…Sesshy."

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red and he quickly grabbed Kagome's throat and slightly squeezed it. Kagome stared at him and smirked.

"Well you did dare me to, and if you would call me by my name I will call you by yours."

Sesshomaru stared at her and let her throat go. He started to walk out of the room, but turned back before he left.

"Rest, you will need it. When you are fully healed I shall train you how to fight." Kagome nodded at him and quickly dozed off.

Sesshomaru walked out and closed the door. He stared at it for a second before going to his room. He walked in and sat down by his desk and opened some scrolls pertaining to his lands. He finally gave up as his thoughts drifted back to the raven haired woman sleeping not three doors down.

_I don't know why I feel like I do. It is almost like I want to protect her from anything. I did not feel this way when I met her before when she was with my half brother. Why now of all times?_

He put his head on the desk trying to solve it out in his head before he noticed that he had dozed off and was now drooling on his papers. The old woman came in but had to quickly close her mouth or she would wake the sleeping lord in front of her. She left and went down to the servant's chambers and kept remembering the way Sesshomaru was drooling.

Inuyasha and group quickly traveled through the forest. They knew that they were many days away from Sesshomaru's castle and wanted to get there to make sure that Kagome was still alive.

They ran until lunchtime and stopped at a stream to take a break. Inuyasha went and sat on the branch of one of the trees near by. He looked at the little group and sighed. _Things were so much better with Kagome around. I know I have Kikyo but it is just not the same. Who do I have feelings for, Kagome or Kikyo?_

Kikyo saw him sitting alone and walked over to him. She smiled and sat down beside the tree. "We will get your miko friend back, don't worry."

Inuyasha stared at her and sighed. He hoped that they would. He was not sure anymore. He couldn't even catch a whiff of Kagome or Sesshomaru. He smiled down at her but Kikyo knew that it was a fake smile.

Kikyo hated Kagome because Kagome always got Inuyasha's affection but hated seeing him this sad. She had overcome her hate of him long ago and wanted to stay with him whether he loved her or not.

She stared at the sky and hoped that where ever Kagome was she was happy. She wanted Inuyasha for herself and decided that if the time came she might decide to kill Kagome but know she was having second thoughts.

They started off again after lunch and headed to the western lands.

Sesshomaru went to see his half brothers companions and noticed that Inuyasha had replaced Kagome with the dead miko. He snarled at the thought and ran back to his castle.

He still did not know if he wanted Kagome to stay or not. He had decided that she would be a good tutor for Rin and went to his room to debate the possibilities of Kagome's future.

Meanwhile Koga was now desperately searching for Naraku after getting word that Kagome was dead. He ran with Ginta and Hakaku to go and find him, although Koga hoped that he would run into Inuyasha and make him pay for not being there for Kagome.

_**A.N**_

_**So what did everyone think? I am so sorry for not updating in a while but college is a pain. I promise that from now on I will try to update as soon as possible as long as it does not get in the way of my studies. Please review because it is the one thing that keeps me writing this story. I will post more in the upcoming week or weekend. Thanks for your patience and again Please review.**_


	4. Feelings

Chapter 4,

Kagome was woken up when she felt something tightly grab a hold of her waist and never let go. Kagome barely opened her eyes and saw a mass of black hair. She tried to move but the figure was bound and determined to stay where it was. Kagome sighed and just gave up trying to move.

A few minutes later a small green toad ran into the room. The toad saw the figure on top of Kagome and ran over to them. The toad hit the figure on the head with his staff.

"Get up Rin, you annoying child!" Kagome sighed in relief as the figure named Rin moved and got off of her bed. Kagome looked at the little girl. Rin smiled brightly at her.

"I can't believe that there is finally another person here. Maybe you could play with me because Master Jaken never does." Kagome sighed and then glared at Jaken when he hit Rin over the head with his staff. She gave him a death glare that sent chill down his spine. Jaken stared at her and sighed when Sesshomaru opened the door. Jaken ran over to him.

"My Lord this human woman is being very rude to me!" Jake said scornfully about Kagome. Sesshomaru just stared at him and smirked. Jaken got the feeling that everyone was plotting against him and he quickly ran out of the room. Sesshomaru looked over at Rin.

"Rin, please go play with Jaken for a little bit. I will call you back when you can visit Kagome." Rin nodded happily and went off to play/torture the poor Jaken. Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome, who was currently trying to sit up. Sesshomaru walked over and helped her sit up and leaned her back against the headboard. Kagome smiled up at him.

"Thank you for helping me and thank you for getting Jaken out of here. Even though I was hurt I was about to get up and give him a good pounding." She said happily. Sesshomaru smirked at her and remembered the time where they had all gone to his fathers grave and Kagome had pounded on Jaken with skulls that she had found.

Sesshomaru stared at her and nodded. Kagome smiled at him and Sesshomaru felt that funny feeling again. Kagome stared out the window. "It is a nice day today." Sesshomaru nodded then wondered why on earth he was agreeing with a human.

Kagome looked at him and smiled. Sesshomaru sat down in a chair beside her bed. "I would like you to stay here and tutor Rin. I would train you how to fight so you could take care of yourself."

Kagome looked up at the ceiling and nodded. "I would love to!" Sesshomaru nodded and smirked. "I shall send back in Rin and you can both eat breakfast in here since it doesn't look like you will be able to fully move for sometime."

Kagome nodded and smiled again. Sesshomaru quickly left the room and told Rin to bring breakfast for her and Kagome and take it to Kagome. Rin happily did as she was told and quickly ran off to do her lords bidding.

Sesshomaru went back to his room and looked at the scrolls. He sighed in bordom and decided to go spy on his half-brother and his group. He quickly left before he was noticed and ran off. He knew almost exactly where they were and ran off to go do a little spying.

Kagome was now stuck in a room with a very excited Rin that would not stop talking. Kagome just ate and sighed. She looked out the window and could have sworn she saw a flash of silver but put it off as nothing and turned around to listen to Rin talk.

...

Sango sighed when Miroku and Inuyasha go into another argument about which way to go. Miroku was winning of course. Kikyo and Shippo stayed out of the fight as usual and Sango sighed when Shippo quickly ran over to sit on her shoulder. Kirara was still transformed and sat down beside Sango and purred into her shoulder.

Shippo looked at Inuyasha and Miroku and sighed. "Will they ever get over themselves and just play rock, paper, scissors." Sango nodded in agreement and looked over at Kikyo who was trying to think of something to do. Kikyo walked over to Inuyasha.

"Why not just listen to Miroku and then if there is another cross road we can listen to you." Inuyasha stared at her and nodded. Miroku smirked in victory and they all followed him.

They walked for a while and got to another cross road and Inuyasha got to choose the path this time. Suddenly a tornado started heading heading towards them and Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsiaga. Suddenly the cloud dissapeared right as it was about to hit them and Koga was suddenly standing in front of Inuyasha.

"Hey dog-turd I have heard around that Kagome was dead. Is that true!? Because if it is I am going kill You!" Inuyasha stared at him and he eyes became clouded as he remembered that everyone thought Kagome was dead. He stared back up at Koga and Kikyo came to stand by Inuyasha's side. Koga stared at her and glared at her. Kikyo flinched slightly.

"I see you have replaced Kagome with that dead miko that kept following you around! How low can you possibly get!?" He said scornfully. Kikyo got behind Inuyasha and Sango and Miroku came up behind him. Sango got in front of them and quickly slapped Koga.

"How can you possibly say anything about Kagome being dead." Her eyes started welling up with tears. "You never did anything to save her. All you ever did was follow her around and try to get her to be you woman!" Koga stared at her and sighed. _She was right, that was all I ever did for Kagome. _Koga stared at her and nodded. He looked back at Inuyasha and sighed.

"I am going to look for Naraku and kill him. But if i hear that Kagome isn't dead I will personally come back here and kill you!" He said and quickly ran off to destroy Naraku.

Inuyasha sighed and Kikyo hugged Inuyasha and he hugged her back. Sesshomaru watched this and sighed. His half-brother would never get it. When they would get to his castle they would figure out that they may as well think Kagome is dead because they would most likely never get her back and plus she would never remember them. He quickly ran back to his castle to make sure his castle was safe and to see Kagome again. He was developing feelings that he thought he never had, and for a human woman no less. He sighed and ran ever faster.

_**A.N**_

**_I hoped you liked this chapter. I know I am making Sesshomaru a little OOC but Kagome has to melt his cold heart and doing this is the only way to make it happen. Please review and thank you all my reviewers. If you mind that I put you author name on my story as thanks please tell me that you don't want me to. Next chapter I will put reviewers on my authors note. Well thanks and again Please review._**


	5. Falling in Love?

Chapter 5,

Kagome was slowly starting to doze off because Rin finally had fallen asleep. Before Kagome had a chance to fully fall asleep though, Sesshomaru walked in and looked at the little girl beside her in the bed. Sesshomaru smirked.

"I see Rin has taken a rather large liking to you." He said in his cold monotone voice. Kagome scowled at him and looked back at the sleeping Rin. She sighed and stared at the ceiling.

"She likes you more you know. All she did was talk about how great you were and how stupid Jaken is." She let out a small laugh. Sesshomaru walked over and distangled Rin from the covers without waking her. In fact Rin seemed to snuggle closer to him.

Sesshomaru stared down at the little girl and put her in a chair. Sesshomaru sat down in the other vacent chair by Kagome's bed. He looked over at her. "You will be almost fully healed in about two days. I shall train you with a sword that way you can defend yourself. After that it will be hand-to-hand combat."

Kagome nodded at him and started to get really tired. She looked over at Sesshomaru and smiled. "Do you think that you could get me a bow and some arrows?" She said softly. Sesshomaru stared at her and nodded.

"I can, but what would you need them for?" He asked, wondering how she remembered. Kagome looked at the ceiling. "I just have this feeling that I am supposed to use a b..."

Sesshomaru stared at her when he had noticed that she had fallen asleep before she had finished her sentence. He stood up and brushed a lock of hair out of her face and frowned at himself.

_I should not be caring for this human, yet for some reason I just feel like I need to protect her. **I see you are infatuated with this human. **Go away, I do not want to talk to you. I have no need for your advice. **But yet you do not know the reason you feel this way. You should make her your mate and see where you feelings go. **Mate?..Never would I do such a thing! **I think you are afraid that she will reject you?! **Nonsense. She belongs with my half-brother, not me.** Whatever she has no memories so why not create new ones? **_Sesshomaru growled at his inner demon. _GO AWAY!! _

He heard his inner demon huff in dissagreement but thought back. _Mate?_ He quickly forgot the idea and went over to Rin. He picked her up and carried her to her room. He gently put her down and covered her up and then went to his own room.

He went to his room and sat on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. _What if she did want to become my mate?_ He shook his head and sighed. He was becoming very soft. In the past he would have never thought about taking a mate but now he thought about it and over a human woman no less. He sighed again and went back into thought. _Maybe I'll ask her and see what she says. If she says no I will not pressure her but if she says yes...I will decide then if she does. _He layed back and finally dozed off.

_**Dream Sequence**_

Sesshomau was sitting in a tree on the edge of the river. He had left his castle under Jaken while he was away. He did not want to leave Kagome in Jaken's care but had to because there was much buisness to attend to.

Suddenly he caught a whiff of smoke and realized that it was coming from the castle. He ran back as fast as he could go and saw his castle in ruins. He looked around and saw Rin and Jaken dead. He walked around and did not see Kagome anywhere. Suddenly he herd a strangled cry and quickly ran to the back area of the castle and saw Naraku with one of his tentacles in Kagome's chest. She looked over at him and smiled, quickly dying.

Naraku saw him and pulled out the tentacle letting Kagome fall to the ground. Sesshomaru ran over to her and picked her up. She looked at him and smiled. "I love you." Then she passed on. Sesshomaru pulled out his tensaiga and tried to use it's power but he could not see the bringers of the afterlife. He looked over at Naraku.

"Why did you do this!" He yelled, he had never yelled before. Naraku let out an evil laugh. "Maybe if she had been more powerful this would not have happened. With that he vanished just as Inuyasha and his group appeared. Koga also appeared on the other side.

Inuyasha looked at him and spotted Kagome's body. He turned back to Sesshomaru and growled. "How dare you let this happen!" He charged Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru saw this and just let his brother beat him to a pulp. He had thought he loved Kagome and now she was dead. He heard a voice in his head all of a sudden.

"My lord, please wake up you are having a nightmare!"

**_End Dream Sequence_**

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and sighed, glad to be relieved of that horrible nightmare. He looked around to see who had woke him and came face to face with the one and only Jaken.

Sesshomaru quickly closed his eyes again and sighed. He looked over at Jaken. "You may leave now." he said coldly. Jaken nodded and quickly ran off in case he might get punished for waking Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru got up and looked out the window. The sun had not even risen yet. He hooked on his swords and went to see how his half-brother and his group was doing.

...

Inuyasha and the group were now only about four days away from the western lands now. Kikyo had not moved from Inuyasha's side since she had come with them.

They had ran into only a few weak demons and easily dispatched them. They walked all day and finally made it to a river. Inuyasha looked over at Miroku and Sango.

"I am going to catch some dinner. You two go find some firewood." Sango nodded but did not like being ordered around. Miroku grabbed her wrist and walked with her into the woods.

Kikyo looked over at Inuyasha who was trying to catch fish with his bare hands. She sat at the edge of the river bank and watched him.

"Inuyasha why are you acting so rude all of a sudden. You were not like this before Koga had showed up?" Inuyasha looked over at her and Kikyo noticed how sad his eyes were. Inuyasha ignored her and finished catching some fish. He put the fish on a rock and looked over at Kikyo.

"Because what Koga said was true. I should have protected her, instead I was mad at her and then all this happened." Kikyo walked over to him and smiled. She gently touched his face and looked him in th eyes.

"Maybe you should just give up on her. It would be bad for you to get hopeful then find out she is truly dead." Inuyasha stared at her and was then suprised when she leaned forward and placed her lips on his.

He kissed her back and they stayed like that until they had to break for air. Inuyasha smiled at her and she smiled back. Sango and Miroku were walking back when they had seen Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing. Lucky for Shippo, he had fallen asleep on Kirara, who was also asleep. Sango looked like she was going to go out there and beat Kikyo to a bloody pulp but Miroku grabbed her hand and shook his head. Sango nodded and they both walked out there like nothing had happened.

They camped out there for the night and fell asleep and did not have the luxury of having dreams.

Sesshomaru had watched what had happened between Kikyo and his half-brother. He inwardly growled at them. _How dare he replace his miko with that dead miko. **Now that you know that he does not want the girl anymore you are free to take her as your mate.** Go away. I already said I will think about it, no Leave!_ His inner demon left and Sesshomaru ran back to his castle and went to his bedchamber to think about how he should go about asking Kagome to be his mate.

**_A.N_**

**_So everyone how did you like this chapter. I owe all my thanks to the people who have reviewed on my past chapters. I did not know if anyone opposed to me putting their names here so I will just give you my gratitude. Please review cause that is what gives me the inspiration to write this story. Sorry for it being so late but here it is at last. Chapter 5. And again thanks.  
_**


	6. Death or not?

Chapter 6,

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She sighed and tried to think back to the night before. She did not remember falling asleep and closed her eyes, sighing again. She tried to sit up and realized that there was almost no pain involved in the action. She moved her feet out of the bed and shakily stood up. She smirked to herself and started to walk.

After a bit of getting used to walking she went to the bathroom and sighed when she saw a hot bath waiting. She quickly got out of the robe she had been sleeping in and slipped into the bath.

Kagome stayed in for about an hour and happily soaked in the warm water. She slightly dozed off and noticed a kimono laying to the side of the bath and smiled. She quickly got out and changed.

She walked out of the bathroom and Rin ran up to her. "Good morning Kagome-sama I am glad you were finally able to get out of bed. Now you can come and play with me!" She said happily. Kagome sighed and a almost unheard chuckle was heard from behind Kagome.

Kagome quickly turned around and smiled when she saw Sesshomaru. He smirked at her. "Now Rin I believe that it is best if you let Kagome get used to being up and around before you pester about wanting to play." He said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Rin huffed in disappointment but ran away to pester Jaken instead. Kagome laughed when she heard a loud screech come from Jaken and almost doubled over laughing when she saw Jaken run right past them with a very energetic Rin chasing after him with his staff in her hands. How Rin managed to get that staff away from him she would never know.

Sesshomaru gently grabbed her shoulder and guided her towards the kitchen. Kagome looked at him but he shook his head. "You are probably hungry so you shall eat something."

Kagome nodded when her stomach grumbled it's answer to signify that it was ready to eat. A servant brought out some fruit and bread and Kagome quickly filled her plate and started to eat.

Sesshomaru watched her in amazement when he noticed all the food she was planning to eat. He ate a little fruit but that was about it. A while later they..well Kagome had finished eating and leaned back against her chair, completely content.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and smiled at him. Sesshomaru was instantly on alert knowing that something was up. "Do you mind if I go outside for a while. I would like to get a breath of fresh air."

Sesshomaru stared at her and nodded. He called out for Jaken who was followed by Rin. "Jaken please take Kagome outside. If any demons come that you don't know Kill them."

Jaken quickly nodded and motioned for Kagome and Rin to follow him. Kagome sighed and walked out to a field that was a little ways away from the castle. She sat down in the grass and Jaken sat beside her. Kagome looked over at Jaken.

"Why don't you every really play with Rin?" She asked quietly. Jaken looked at her, completely surprised by her question. Jaken looked over at the ground and sighed.

"It is because she is such an annoying child. I don't even know why Lord Sesshomaru insists on keeping her around!" Kagome flinched at his tone of voice and sighed in defeat. She looked back over at Jaken.

"Why don't you just try to play with her. She would probably be less annoying if you would just play with her." She said as a matter of fact. Jaken stared at the ground and nodded. He looked back up at the sky.

"I guess I could give it a try. Maybe then I would get a day off." He said with a smirk. Kagome smiled and nodded patting Jaken on the back.

All of a sudden Kagome got this weird feeling, almost like something was coming. She felt that it was dark and tainted. She looked over at Jaken. "Something is coming." Jaken looked at her.

"Are you sure, I am a demon and do not feel anything. I would be able to sense a demonic aura if a demon was coming." Kagome stood up and stumbled at bit. She glared at Jaken.

"I know something is coming! I can feel it so you have to believe me!" She yelled at Jaken. The green toad nodded and stood up and gripped his staff in a fighting position.

Suddenly something in a baboon outfit came out of the forest and stared at them. The creature looked at Kagome and laughed evilly. "My dead Kagome, I thought that you were dead."

Kagome stared at it and scowled. She backed up a bit, as did Jaken and pointed at the creature. "Who are you and how do you know my name!?" She yelled at it. the creature laughed again and a cold chill went down Kagome's spine.

"I am surprised you don't remember me, but I shall tell you anyways seeing as how you are about to die." Jaken stepped in font of Kagome. "That shall never happen now die!"

The part of the staff with the old man's face opened up and let loose a torrent of fire. The creature put up a barrier and blocked the attack. Kagome stared at the creature and looked down at Jaken.

"We should make a run for it!" She said quickly. Jaken nodded and they turned around to run. Suddenly the creature was in front of Kagome and she tried to back away but the creature had her by her arm.

Kagome bit back a scream when the creatures claws pierced her skin. Jaken jumped in to try and save her but the creature knocked him away and Jaken hit a tree and fell unconscious. Kagome could see Sesshomaru running towards them but the creature laughed.

"He will not be able to save you like he did last time. I Shall finish what I started." Suddenly Kagome was hit with a one of his tentacles and it managed to peirce her chest. The tentacle just barely missed her heart but the creature pored miasma into the wound and poisoned Kagome.

Kagome screamed as the poison started to burn and the creature laughed. It dropped Kagome on the ground and vanished. Sesshomaru ran to her and gently picked her up. He quickly ran back to the castle and called for all of his demon healers.

Every healer in the castle came but no one was able to stop the poisoning. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. "Am I going to die?" She asked while fully knowing what the poison was doing to her body. Sesshomaru nodded and grabbed her hand.

_**It is now or never. You have to take her as your mate or she will be lost to you.** SHUT UP!! _Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome and smiled to her. He sat down beside her and grabbed her other hand.

"Kagome I know that it might be a little late now, but would you consider being my mate?" Kagome stared up at him and nodded, smiling. Sesshomaru leaned down and gently kissed her lips. She looked up at him when they broke apart.

"I am sorry that I will not live much longer." She said sadly. Sesshomaru took her hands and smiled at her. "Since you acccepted becoming my mate then maybe you will be able to live."

Kagome stared at him when he leaned down and licked her neck. She shivered and felt a sharp sting as he bit her. She suddenly felt a little different but the pain of her wounds and poison quickly overcame that and she was thrown into darkness.

Sesshomaru felt happy as he bit her. He would mark her and maybe what he thought might happen would. He pulled his fangs out of her neck and looked down at her.

Her eyes had closed and her heart was getting slower and slower until it finally stopped. Sesshomaru stared at her and picked her up, pulling her face into his chest. He closed his eyes and rocked her back and forth, not letting a single tear show.

Suddenly something happened and Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

_**A.N**_

_**Hey everyone sorry about the slightly late update. But I am not sorry about the evil cliffy...Hahaha. Please review and tell me what you think, I would be glad to hear it. Well I will update as soon as possible and thank you to everyone who reviewed. Please review and thanks.**_


	7. Demon

Chapter 7,

Inuyasha and his group suddenly got this strange feeling. Inuyasha looked over at Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. He looked down at the ground.

"I have a bad feeling about something." He said quietly. Everyone nodded except Kikyo, because she really did not care what happened to Kagome.

Inuyasha quickened his pace and they all ran to Sesshomaru's castle a little faster than usual.

Kikyo looked down at Inuyasha, who was carrying her. "Inuyasha don't worry so much. If Kagome is alive then I doubt that she would die so easily." She said slowly. Inuyasha nodded and Sango scowled at the dead miko.

Kikyo knew that Sango and Miroku did not like her very much but ignored the looks that they were giving her. She scowled, even the neko looked angry with her.

Kikyo turned back around and leaned her head against Inuyasha's shoulder while they ran to Sesshomaru's castle.

….

Sesshomaru picked up Kagome and cradled her in her arms when her hear had stopped beating. He told himself that he would not show tears, because the lord of the west would never show weakness.

Suddenly he heard the sweetest sound. He pulled his face closer to Kagome's chest and smiled when he heard her heart beating. He sighed in happiness and laid Kagome back down on the bed.

_I guess I managed to mark her in time before the poison killed her, now my blood is trying to heal her and destroy the miasma. __**You are lucky you got to her in time. If you had been just a little later then she most certainly would have died. **__Go away, I have no need for you to make me feel any worse than I already do.__** It is about time you got what you deserved. **__I said go AWAY!! _Sesshomaru growled at his inner demon and smirked when it was quite.

He heard Kagome slightly move and quickly moved to sit down beside her then grabbed her hand. She slowly opened her eyes to look at him. He saw a smile grace her lips.

"Am I dead?" She asked quietly. Sesshomaru shook his head and leaned down, gently kissing her. Sesshomaru licked her bottom lip for access and she opened her mouth. Sesshomaru did not pull away till he had gotten his fill of her. He pulled back and smiled at her.

"Since you are fully awake now I shall ask you again, will you be my mate?" He said. Kagome nodded and Sesshomaru smiled. Kagome tried to get up but Sesshomaru gently grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back down.

"You need to lay down. I have a feeling that you will want to be laying down in a bit." Kagome looked confused and Sesshomaru shook his head. He leaned down to her ear.

"I have a feeling you will be changing into something more powerful and be able to live forever with me." He said softly. Kagome smiled at him and nodded. She stared into his eyes. "Will I still be me?" She said with confusion in her voice. Sesshomaru nodded and Kagome smiled, drifting into a peaceful sleep.

Sesshomaru stared at her and checked to see if his mark on her was still there, smirking when he saw the light blue crescent moon mark. He frowned when he saw her tossing and turning in her sleep. He noticed she had pain in her expression and smirked.

_The change must be starting. I hope she will make it through all right, because of the miko powers and the demonic powers now flowing through her body. **Don't be such a worry wort, your new mate will be just fine. If she can survive two encounters with Naraku she can survive anything. **For once I shall agree with you but don't get it in your head that this will happen all of the time. _

His inner demon nodded and quickly vanished into the back of his mind. Sesshomaru was still holding Kagome's hand and decided that he would help her through the change best he could.

Kagome slowly woke up and noticed that she felt better than she had in a long time. She sat up and looked over at Sesshomaru who was asleep with his head on the edge of the bed and his hand holding hers. She slowly, as to not wake him, distangled his hand from hers and got up. She walked over to a mirror and gasped.

Sesshomaru herd her gasp and sat up quickly and noticed that she was not in her bed. He turned around and saw her staring in the mirror. He smiled at her and got up and walked over to her. He gently put his hand on her shoulder and she looked at him.

"I am like you now?" She said. Sesshomaru nodded and Kagome smiled. "I guess that means you will be training me to fight." Sesshomaru nodded and Kagome nodded and looked back into the mirror.

Her hair was still black but had large silver streaks in it. Her ears were pointed and she had a blue cresent moon on her forhead. She now had fangs and claws which were sharp and deadly. Her once brown eyes were now a demonic yellow. She had small purple streaks on her cheeks and hands. She smiled at herself. She could feel the strength flowing through her.

Sesshomaru smiled as she admired herself and took her hand. Kagome looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed her gently. Kagome returned the kiss and finally broke apart. Kagome smiled at him and went to look for another pair of cloths. She noticed that her senses were even better. Sesshomaru came up behind her and put his head on her shoulder.

"You are now a full demon with miko powers. You will now have to be wary of attacks from other demons." Kagome nodded and motioned for Sesshomaru to turn around while she changed. While she was changing she noticed that she had a long black tail. She grabbed it and almost giggled at how soft it was. She finished chagning into an outfit that was almost like Sesshomaru's but it was alot smaller and had more black on it.

Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and they went off to breakfast, but they were both aware of the exclamations that they would deal with from Jaken and Rin.

...

Inuyasha sighed and sat down on the borders of western borders. Sang, Miroku, and Shippo were sitting on Kirara and Kikyo was sitting beside Inuyasha. She looked over at him.

"It will be about another day before we reach his castle but before that we will have to go through the demon forest that surrounds his castle." Inuyasha nodded and they all headed out again.

_**A.N**_

_**Hey everyone so what do you all think. I decided to go ahead and let Kagome live. I hope you liked the description of Kagome's demon form. I wanted to make it pretty cool and that is were it took me. Please review and tell me what you think. Sorry about such a short chapter.**_


	8. reunion

Chapter 8,

Kagome and Sesshomaru went into the kitchen and sat down. The servants brought out their food, but not before taking a good long look at Kagome. She sighed and looked over at Sesshomaru.

"Will everyone stare at me?" She asked, blushing, Sesshomaru was even staring at her. She blushed again and looked down at her food and started eating. Sesshomaru smirked and they sat in silence until…

"Lord Sesshomaru please get this annoying girl to stop following me!" A loud and annoying voice was heard. Kagome sighed and looked over at Sesshomaru who shook his head then at the door.

Jaken burst in with Rin right behind him with his staff chasing him with. Kagome stifled laughter and watched as Jaken ran over to Sesshomaru. He bowed to him then stared at him.

"Please make this girl stop chasing me around, I wanted to have a day off!" He quickly stopped realizing that he had just yelled at The Lord Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru raised and eyebrow at him and smirked. Jaken shrunk back and quickly ran away leaving Rin with them. Sesshomaru smiled at Rin.

"Rin I would like you to meet your new mother." Rin quickly turned around and looked at Kagome. Kagome smiled and walked over to her and bend down so that she was almost eye level with her.

"Hi Rin nice to meet you, again. I think that you already know me. My name is Kagome."

Rin stared at her for a minute and then pointed at her while smiling. "You are that nice lady that was here for a while, aren't you!" She said happily.

Kagome nodded and smiled at Rin again. Rin tackled her and Kagome ended up falling to the floor. Rin stared at her for a second then spotted Kagome's tail. She quickly grabbed it and wrapped around herself. Kagome chuckled and lifted her tail along with Rin.

Sesshomaru watched this and smiled. He went back to eating and watched as Rin kept petting Kagome's tail. Sesshomaru stared at them and walked over to them. Kagome looked at him and he smiled at her.

"Why don't you two go out and play today?" He looked over at Kagome. She quickly nodded and grabbed his hand. He looked suprised that she would do that but smiled anyways. "Why don't you come as well." She said softly.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I have some work that I have to do. I will stay here unless you need my help." Kagome looked at him and frowned. "How will you know if I will need help." She asked slightly confused. Sesshomaru smiled.

"Just put some of your blood on the mark on your neck and I will sense that you are in trouble and will know where you are. Then I will come and save you from everything." He smiled and gently kissed her. Kagome smirked when he let go and left the room. She looked down at Rin who was staring at her with wide eyes.

"Wow..you are so cool. Sesshomaru never acts that nice to anyone but me." Kagome nodded and started to move her hand when she looked down and noticed that Sesshomaru had put a decent size dagger in her hand before he had left. _Well if we do get attacked at least I have a weapon._ She grabbed Rin's hand and smiled at her.

"Come on. We can go pick flowers in the field near the forest." Rin quickly nodded and they headed out to the field. Sesshomaru watched as they headed out and smiled.

Kagome had Rin on her back and she was running faster than she ever thought she could, to the field. Kagome sat down and watched as Rin picked flowers and put them in a pile.

Kagome smiled at her and suddenly felt someone coming through the forest of demons. Suddenly she felt about three bear demons and one of them had something very tainted. Kagome did not know what it was though. She looked over at Rin.

"Rin, head back to the castle and tell Sesshomaru that I am in the forest. I felt something and I need to know what it is." She said softly. Rin nodded and quickly ran off. Kagome looked at the forest and ran.

...

Inuyasha and the group had gotten into the demon forest when Kikyo looked at all of them and Inuyasha tensed. He looked over at her and put her down. "I smell demons." Kikyo nodded and the group got ready to fight.

Suddenly three bear demons came out of the woods and glared at Inuyasha. The first bear demon looked strange though. Inuyasha looked at Kikyo who just shook her head.

The demons attacked and with such speed that the group was greatly surprised. It took all of the groups efforts just to defend themselves. Inuyasha looked over at Kikyo who was backed into a tree and quickly ran over to her, just grabbing her and pulling her away as the demon swiped at her.

Suddenly the demons stopped attacking and all of them followed the demon's gazes and watched as a strange demon came out of the woods. Inuyasha stared at her for a second before her smell hit him. Inuyasha and Kikyo ran over to the group and Inuyasha stared at the demon that was having glaring contests with the bear demons. He looked at everyones faces and noticed that they even recognized the woman demon.

Kagome looked at the group of travelers and then back at the bear demons. She growled and they flinched. Kagome smirked and pulled out her dagger and got into a fighting position. Before the demons could even attack Kagome was behind them and quickly destroyed them. All that was left was the oddly colored bear demon. The demon roared at her.

The demon quickly charged and Kagome tried to dodge but managed to get clipped in her arm by the demons claw. She landed gracefully on the ground and put some of her blood on the mark on her neck. She then charged the demon and after about ten minutes of fighting the bear demon finally fell. Kagome sighed and sat on the ground.

She sensed that Sesshomaru would be there in about ten minutes and leaned against the tree. She had managed to acquire many wounds while fighting and just sat there. The group that was in front of her started at her and finally the half demon walked forward. She stared at him and bared her fangs at him. He flinched but did not back off. In fact he got closer.

Kagome growled at him. "Who are you and what are you doing in this forest, you are trespassing." The man flinched again and stared at her. The group sat down in front of her, but on the oppisite side of the clearing and kept staring at her. The man looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

"My name is Inuyasha and you look like someone that I know, what is your name?" He asked her. Kagome stared at him and glared. "My name is Kagome. Any more questions?"

Inuyasha stared at her and his jaw dropped. Suddenly Sesshomaru walked out of the forest and stood by Kagome. He looked around and noticed the remains of the bear demons. Then he smiled down at Kagome and helped her stand up. Inuyasha stared at him.

"Sesshomaru, you bastard, what have you done to Kagome!?" He asked with pure hate in his voice. Sesshomaru stared at him and pulled Kagome behind him. "I have done nothing to her. Please leave my lands at once because you are starting to scare my wife." Inuyasha stared at him and his eyes flickerd to red then became normal again. He then charged Sesshomaru with the intent to kill.

_**A.N**_

_**Hey again. I thank everyone who is supporting me through this story and thank everyone who has reviewed. I hope you all liked this chapter and please review to tell me what you thought about it. I am sorry for it being so short though. Again, please review.**_


	9. Lemon!

Chapter 9,

Inuyasha and the group stared at the demon named Kagome. All of them had a strange feeling that this was the Kagome that they had been searching for. Although when Sesshomaru had walked out of the trees and stood behind her everyone, especially Inuyasha knew that something was off.

Sesshomaru stared at the yelling Inuyasha. "I suggest you stop because you are scaring my wife." Inuyasha's eyes flickered red and he charged Sesshomaru. Inuyasha ran towards Sesshomaru when the demon Kagome stepped in front of him.

Kagome pulled out her dagger and got in a fighting stance. Even though she was wounded she would protect her mate. Inuyasha stopped his attacked and stared at her like she had betrayed him. Sesshomaru smirked and gently grabbed her shoulders, leaning down towards her ear. "Don't worry, you need some rest and training before you decide that you want to fight him. I will take it from here."

Kagome nodded and backed off. Inuyasha stared at her and charged again. "What have you done to Kagome!" He yelled and swung his Tetsaiga. Sesshomaru unsheathed Tokigen. He smirked and quickly blocked his half-brothers attack.

"Inuyasha why do you yell at me like that. I have done nothing to Kagome." He replied with a hint of amusement in his voice. Inuyasha growled and continued attacking. After a while had passed Inuyasha looked very exhausted and Sesshomaru was barely even sweating. Kagome walked up to him and smiled.

"Maybe we should go ahead and leave." She said softly. Sesshomaru smiled at her and nodded. "You go on ahead and I will be along shortly." Kagome smiled and quickly took off through the forest. Sesshomaru turned back towards everyone else.

"I guess you have already figured it out?" He said slowly. Inuyasha stared at him and his little group walked up behind him but Kikyo walked up and took Inuyasha's hand and gripped it. Sango glared at Kikyo but then turned to Sesshomaru.

"Was that woman that was here a minute ago really Kagome?" She asked sadly. Sesshomaru stared at her and nodded. Inuyasha looked at him and glared. "Why does she act like she doesn't know any of us?!" He said loudly.

Sesshomaru stared at him and gave him a cold glare. "That is because she does not remember any of you at all." Everyone stared at him and looked at the ground. Sango walked up to Sesshomaru and stared at him.

"Why was she a demon?" She asked. Inuyasha looked up at her and then looked over at Sesshomaru awaiting his answer. "That is because she is my mate now. She was really hurt by Naraku and then I asked her to be my wife and she agreed."

Inuyasha let go of Kikyo's hand and walked over to Sesshomaru. "How could you do that? What do you think will happen when she remembers all of us?" He said slowly.

Sesshomaru shook his head and looked at the stars. "I really don't know what will happen but when that time comes I will let her do anything that will make her happy."

Everyone stared at him because they had never before heard this soft side of him before. Miroku smiled at him. "You really love her don't you?" Sesshomaru stared at him and nodded. "I guess I do. I will protect her from anything, even if that person is you half-brother."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped and he started to attack Sesshomaru but Sango held him back. Sesshomaru stared at him then looked at his group. "Since you have come all of this way to make sure that Kagome is alright I will let you camp outside this forest. I demand that you leave after. I will come to you if I find Naraku."

Inuyasha glared hatefully at him and Sango nodded to Sesshomaru. "Thank you for your generous offer. We will accept and leave when the sun rises." Sesshomaru nodded and ran back to his castle.

Inuyasha looked over at Sango and Miroku. Although Shippo was still on Sango's shoulder, he had not said a word since he had seen Kagome. Inuyasha glared at her. "How could you have accepted his offer, he is our enemy?" Sango stared at him and let him go.

"Because you...you..because Kagome is with him and I really don't want to fight her if she decides to protect Sesshomaru." Inuyasha stared at her for a moment before he went and started walking out of the forest. The group followed him and Shippo looked down at Sango.

"So Kagome is a demon now?" He asked softly. Sango nodded and Shippo smiled. His adoptive mother was a demon like him now. They walked out of the forest and quickly made camp. Everyone went quickly to sleep except Inuyasha who stayed up all night thinking about Kagome.

...

Kagome sat on the steps of the castle with Rin and waited for Sesshomaru to return. After a while he finally arrived and Kagome smiled. She stood up and walked over to him with Rin in the lead. Rin quickly grabbed his hands and Kagome looked up at him.

"Dinner has been served so lets eat, I am starved from all of that exersise!" Sesshomaru looked at her and noticed that she had changed into a beautiful silk Kimono. Also all of her wounds had already started to heal. He nodded and they went to dinner.

All through dinner Sesshomaru watched as Kagome ate more than he had ever seen himself eat. After they were done Sesshomaru sent Rin off to bed and made Jaken take her there. Sesshomaru then walked over to Kagome and grabbed her hand and led them to his room. When they got there Kagome looked up at him.

"I have my own room." Sesshomaru smiled and nodded but took her inside anyways. "Yes but we are mates now and that means we share the same room." Kagome smiled and then Sesshomaru bent down and started kissing her.

**_Big Lemon to all who are to young to read. Just skip till the next bold and underlined words._**

He gently kissed her lips and licked her lips wanting in. Kagome opened her mouth and he tasted her. Sesshomaru picked up Kagome, not breaking the kiss, and laid her on the bed. He got on top of her and kept kissing. He swiftly took of his armour and shirt and started trailing kisses down her neck. Kagome did not stop kissing him and Sesshomaru smiled. He started untying her obi that was in the way of getting her kimono off. She smiled and helped him.

(The rest of you just imagin what happened the rest of the night, because that is all I am writing. I will not write Sex scenes.)

_**End of Lemon. **_

Kagome awoke in the morning and remembered what had happened the night before. She smiled and leaned back into Sesshomarus chest and decided that she did not want to wake up that moment. She knew that Sesshomaru was awake and looked up at him and smiled at him.

"I really don't want to get up. What about you?" He shook his head and then heard Jaken's annoying voice. He scowled and looked at Kagome. "Well we had better get up or Jaken is going to come in here and see if we are awake."

Kagome nodded and got out of bed and walked to her dresser. She pulled out a pair of pants that were like Sesshomaru's but black with bright pink cherry blossoms on it and a white shirt. She smiled and Sesshomaru got dressed in his usual attire.

Jaken then walked in and his jaw fell when he saw Kagome in the room with Sesshomaru. He quickly walked out and Sesshomaru and Kagome followed. They went to breakfast and smiled when Rin came in with so many things to talk about.

Rin did not miss the loving glances of Kagome to Sesshomaru and the other way around. She just sat down and decided that she needed to talk their heads off. Kagome rolled her eyes as did Sesshomaru when she started talking and that was one of the best ways to start the day.

_**A.N**_

_**I hope you all found this chapter enjoyable. I hope you liked the slight lemon. Please review and tell me what you think about it. Thank you everyone who reviewed in the past.**_


	10. Kidnapped

Chapter 10,

Chapter 10,

Sango looked over at Miroku as they packed up camp and Inuyasha came over, Kikyo by his side. He looked at them and smirked.

"I am not leaving here without Kagome!" He said loudly. Everyone nodded except Kikyo. She knew that Inuyasha was hers but if Kagome got in the way then She would kill her. She looked over at Inuyasha and nodded. He smiled at her and they started to slowly make their way back to the castle.

Shippo and Sango sat on top of Kirara and Miroku ran on the side. Kikyo rode on Inuyasha's back and she played with his hair. He smiled at her and they went to the castle.

After about an hour of walking and running they finally made it to the gates of Sesshomaru's castle. They walked up to the front door and Kikyo got off of Inuyasha. He walked over to the door and pounded on it. He heard a shuffling of feet and Jaken opened the door.

Inuyasha glared down at the little toad. "Take me to Kagome and Sesshomaru!!" He yelled. Jaken flinched but shook his head. Suddenly Sesshomaru appeared behind the little toad and looked down at Jaken.

"Jaken there is no need to yell this early in the morning." Jaken pointed to Inuyasha and his little group just as Kagome appeared behind Sesshomaru. She looked at them and Inuyasha smiled.

"Kagome! We came here to get you back!" He said happily. Everyone nodded and Kagome glared at Inuyasha and backed up further behind Sesshomaru. "Please leave us alone." She said softly.

Sesshomaru nodded and suddenly they noticed a familiar aura. Kagome felt something and she looked up at Sesshomaru. "I sense something bad coming this way." He nodded and they all stepped outside the castle. Sesshomaru told Jaken to go and protect Rin and the little toad ran off to do his lords bidding.

Sesshomaru put his arm around Kagome and she stood beside him. He noticed that she held the dagger he had given her and he smiled. He looked over to his half-brother's group and smirked. They were also prepared for battle.

Suddenly Naraku appeared and smiled at them. "How nice of you to all gather around so I can kill you and take my prize." He said evilly.

Sesshomaru stared at him and grasped Tokigen. Suddenly Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku appeared and stood beside Naraku. He looked at them and pointed to the group. "Kill them!" He ordered. All of his servants attacked and the battle raged.

Kagura attacked Miroku, Kohaku attacked Sango, Kanna attacked Kikyo. Naraku charged Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru growled and pushed Kagome behind him and Inuyasha watched this with anger in his eyes. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha charged Naraku and the fight officially began.

The fight lasted a long while and both sides where heavily wounded. Naraku had managed to get Inuyasha and Sesshomaru away from Kagome. Suddenly Naraku shot one of his tentacles towards Kagome and smirked when he knew that neither Sesshomaru or Inuyasha would be able to get to her in time.

Kagome noticed part of Naraku coming towards her and her instincs acted on their own. Suddenly her eyes became dark blue around the pupil and her pupils became silver. She suddenly transformed into a large black wolf. She was about the size of Sesshomaru but just a bit smaller. She had a silver line running down her back and her paws were silver, as where the tips of her ears and tail. She dodged Naraku's attack and charged him.

Naraku smirked and suddenly someone else appeared above Kagome. Hakudoshi came down with his large glaive and stabbed Kagome in the shoulder. She howled pitifully and Sesshomaru had to focus so that he would not let his demon out. Instead he and Inuyasha attacked Naraku.

Again the battle lasted for a while and both sides were not giving in. Sesshomaru looked around for Kagome and noticed that she was now on the ground clutching her side because she had de-transformed.

Sesshomaru tried to go over there but Naraku blocked him. Sesshomaru saw Hakudoshi pick up the injured Kagome and dissapear. Naraku laughed and vanished with his minions.

Before he vanished Sesshomaru had heard him whisper something in his ear. "_I will now take was is yours and she will die by my hand that is unless you can find my castle. I will give you the direction and you will just have to follow that until you find me. If you do not make it in time you will not get her at all."_

Sesshomaru growled and looked north, where Naraku had pointed and Inuyasha ran over to him. "Where is Kagome?!" He yelled. Sesshomaru pointed north and Inuyasha looked at him.

Sesshomaru started walking to Naraku's castle. Inuyasha stopped him and he growled at him. "Inuyasha, get out of my way!" He said coldly. Inuyasha shook his head and looked at the ground, debating.

"We need to work together to bring down Naraku and get Kagome back. I don't like this one bit and neither do you but it has to be done."

Sesshomaru nodded and they all headed towards Kagome at a fast pace. Shippo stayed with Jaken and Rin for the battle though.

Kagome opened her eyes and noticed that her hands were chained above her head and her ankles where tied together. She looked around and sighed.

Suddenly a door opened and Naraku walked in and he looked down at her. She heard him laugh before he grasped her chin to make her look him in the eyes. He sneered at her.

"I will get your Miko powers and your powers to see jewel shards wether you have remembered or not." He said with a small laugh.

He let her go and walked out of the room again and Kagome looked down at the dirty floor and remembered her time with Sesshomaru to help her though this living hell.

A.N

_**Sorry for the later update, I tried but English essays kept getting in the way, but finally here it is. Please review and tell me what you think and like or don't like. Thank you everyone who has supported me so far through this story!**_


	11. Final battle

Chapter 11,

Chapter 11,

Kagome had been in that dirty cell for many days now. She was hungry and thirsty because the only food and drink that she had been given was just a slice of bread and half a cup of water.

Naraku had come in and out of her cell but did nothing. Kagome stared up at the ceiling and sighed. Naraku walked in and smirked at her. Kagome shivered at the look and glared at him.

"Why won't you just kill me instead of doing nothing!?" She yelled at him, making him smile even more. He walked over to her and stared at her. "I have a use for you. Your powers will come in handy for finding the rest of the jewel shards. I know just how to get them from you as well."

Kagome stared at him when Kanna walked in. She bowed to Naraku. "It is ready master." She said with no hint of emotion in her voice. Naraku nodded and looked at Kagome.

"Your friends are here and your powers will be mine." He said as he unlocked the chains on her wrists and feet. He pulled her up and pushed her where she was supposed to go.

When they got there Kagome saw table with shackles on it. She looked back at Naraku and he picked her up bridal style and put her on the table. Kagome started thrashing to get away from him but she was too weak to do anything. Her demon powers were not activating and she wondered why.

Naraku noticed her confused look and laughed. "While you were unconscious I gave you a certain poison that stopped you demonic powers." He said with a laugh. He got the shackles on her wrists and ankles so she could not move then he walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a vial of who knows what. He walked back over to her.

"You, YOU, get that thing away from me right now!" She screamed at him, making him smirk. He opened her mouth and poured the vial liquid in her mouth, making her swallow it.

When Kagome swallowed it she instantly felt a burning pain going down her throat. She let out a loud scream at the pain and Naraku laughed. Naraku looked at her. "I don't want to destroy your body so I decided that I would take your soul, which has your miko and demon powers." He said.

Kagome's vision was starting to go black and the pain became numbing before she felt nothing at all. Naraku watched as she took her last breath and laughed when her soul shot into him, but he did not expect her soul to be so large.

He smiled as he felt his being brimming with powers. He unshackled Kagome's body and walked to the front door of the castle where he would wait for the group that was coming to get Kagome back.

………………………………………..

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha plus his little group had finally made it to Naraku's castle. Sesshomaru stopped about fifty feet from the front door. They all stopped and waited for Naraku to show himself.

After a bit the front door opened and Kanna, Kagura, and Kohaku appeared. Sesshomaru growled at them. Inuyasha glared at them.

"Where is Kagome!" he yelled and everyone nodded. Kagura smirked and Naraku came out from behind them holding Kagome. She looked unconscious to the group but Sesshomaru knew what was wrong. Inuyasha on the other hand did not know what was really wrong.

Sesshomaru glared at Naraku and the evil man smirked. He put Kagome on the ground behind him and turned around to the group. "If you want her come and get her." He said with a smirk.

Sesshomaru charged Naraku as did Inuyasha. Kagura attacked the monk and Kohaku attacked Sango. Kanna just stayed out of the fighting, as did Shippo and Kirara. Kikyo helped Miroku with Kagura.

The fight when on for a while and Sesshomaru was able to get away from Naraku and beside Kagome. Naraku smirked at him as he pulled out Tensiaga. Sesshomaru noticed that there were no bringers of the dead and he glared at Naraku.

"What did you do!" He yelled. Naraku smirked and stared at Kagome's body. "Nothing really but you can't bring back a body without a soul, and I currently have her soul." He said, smirking.

Sesshomaru growled at him and unknown to him Inuyasha had heard it all and he glared at Naraku.

"You took Kagome's soul. How Dare you!" He yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both attacked Naraku and severely damaged him. Naraku smirked again when his wounds started healing. He then grabbed Inuyasha's sleeve and sent purifying energy through him.

Inuyasha gasped as he was hit with purifying energy and he ripped his sleeve off and jumped back away from Naraku. Naraku smiled, "A gift from your miko friend." Inuyasha growled and once again attacked Naraku, while Sesshomaru was trying to find a way to walk Kagome up.

Naraku looked around and noticed that Kagura had been defeated and was now dead on the ground. Kohaku had been knocked unconscious and Kanna had not fought. Sesshomaru turned to Naraku and growled menacingly. Naraku flinched and suddenly Sesshomaru was behind him. Naraku tried to turn around but Sesshomaru was quicker and stabbed Naraku with Tokigen.

Tokigen sent out a power that blew Naraku apart and Sesshomaru saw a hint of Kagome's soul and used Tensiaga on it and it quickly returned to Kagome's body. Naraku sneered with disgust as he saw Kagome breath again but did not get a chance to do anything as her figure suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind him.

Kagome leaned down to whisper in his ear. "You Will die." She said calmly. Suddenly Naraku felt a searing pain and he turned into ash and died. Kagome picked up the shard and purified it.

Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru and smiled. "I remember everything." She said happily. Sesshomaru looked at the ground. "Do you want to be with Inuyasha now?" He said, his voice held a hint of sadness. Kagome smiled at him and grabbed his hand. "I would never leave you, ever." She said.

Sesshomaru looked at her and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips. She smiled and looked at the group. "I am sorry if I have worried you but I am back to normal…well sort of." She said with a grin while looking down at her tail.

Sesshomaru smiled at her. "Since you remember everything, is there anything in particular that you need to do?" He said. Kagome nodded and smiled at him. "I need to visit my family." She said with a grin.

Sesshomaru nodded and the group walked away. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha and the group. "I will allow you to live in my castle if you would like." He said. The group stared at him and Shippo ran over to Kagome. Sango looked at him, when Kohaku woke up. Since Naraku was dead Kohaku was back to normal. Sango looked at him and nodded.

"Thank you, I really don't think it would be wise to go back to the demon slayers village." She said sweetly. Miroku stared at Sango then looked back at Sesshomaru. "I will accept your invitation, thank you."

All eyes turned upon Inuyasha, who nodded but looked at no one. Kagome then looked at Sesshomaru. "Are you coming with me or do I have to go by myself?" She said slyly. Sesshomaru stared at her and nodded. He looked at the group.

"Just keep walking in this direction and you will arrive at my castle. Just tell Rin that I sent you and you can stay." He said. Shippo looked at Kagome and ran over to Sango and sat down beside Kirara. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and they were both gone.

Inuyasha stared after them and the group headed to the castle without fear of Naraku. Sesshomaru and Kagome enjoyed the run because they were finally together with nothing to tear them apart.

A.N

_**How did you like it? Sorry for not updating in so long. I will be gone this weekend so there will be no update. I was wondering if writing a Naruto/Inuyasha crossover would be a good idea. There are not many so I wanted to write one. Well please tell me if you think it is a good idea. Please review and thank you to all who have reviewed. **_


	12. Through the Well

Chapter 12,

Chapter 12,

Kagome was racing through the forest with Sesshomaru when Kagome stopped in front of a well. Sesshomaru looked at her like she was stupid or something.

"Why are we here?" He asked. Kagome smiled at him and pointed to the well. "This is how I get to where I live." She said nicely. Sesshomaru said nothing but smirked as Kagome grabbed his hand and they jumped into the well.

Sesshomaru watched as bright light surrounded him and waited and when the lights went away Sesshomaru noticed that they were in a shrine. Kagome looked at him and they both jumped out of the well.

Kagome led him outside and they started walking towards her house when Kagome stopped and looked at him.

"There is one rule I ask you to follow which is be nice to my family and do not kill them." She said. Sesshomaru stared at her and rolled his eyes. "That was two rules." He said with a smirk.

Kagome sighed and they walked inside. Kagome looked around and spotted her family in the kitchen so she walked over to them with Sesshomaru behind her. Her grandfather spotted her and ran to her and put a sutra on her head.

"Be gone foul demon!" He yelled. Kagome's eyebrow twitched and she removed the sutra. Sesshomaru growled but Kagome grabbed his hand and settled him down. Kagome stared at her grandfather.

"Gramps it is me Kagome." She said. Her mom and brother ran over to her and hugged her, not even bothering to take in her appearance. Kagome hugged them back then looked at her grandfather who just stared at her but eventually walked over and hugged her. Kagome's mom let go and looked at her.

"Where have you been? You have been gone for so long that we thought you were dead!" She yelled, tears starting to show themselves. Kagome sighed and the entire family moved to the couch and listened as Kagome retold her story.

After about an hour Kagome finished and looked at her family, who were just staring. Sota looked at Sesshomaru and smiled, pointing. "So he is your husband now!?" He asked enthusiastically. Kagome nodded and her mom just stared at her but eventually nodded.

"Well if he is the one you want to be with them I am happy for you." She said calmly. Her grandfather nodded but was not as happy. Kagome's mom looked back up to her and pointed.

"Why do you look so different then?" She asked. Kagome blushed then explained about demon mating marks.

Kagome spent the rest of the day talking to her family and explaining to Sesshomaru what stuff was. Kagome found that Sesshomaru was more like his brother than he would think about because he favorite food was Ramen.

Kagome smirked and looked at Sesshomaru. "There is some empty ground in the back where we could spar, but no demonic powers just hand to hand fighting." She said and Sesshomaru nodded.

Then went out back and sparred for a long while and when Kagome turned around she noticed that her family was watching. She blushed again and then noticed that Sesshomaru had his hands around her waist possessively. Kagome then grinned and ran inside when she smelled food.

They ate dinner and Kagome did not miss the looks of delight from Sesshomaru when he tasted her world's food. Kagome led Sesshomaru up to her room where they slept soundly for the rest of the night.

……………………………………..

A strange presence came from within a mountain in the feudal era. Dark mist slowly began to seep out of the entrance and covered about a mile in front of the mountain. A young man walked out of the entrance and smirked.

He had black hair and silver eyes, and he also had dark angel wings sprouting from his back and his fingernails were long talons that could rip an enemy to shreds. He wore a black shirt and black pants with boots, and he wore black gloves.

The man looked up into the darkening sky and grinned. "Naraku must be dead. I think that I will take his place as the ruler of this world. With that he disappeared and the once dark sky became normal night again.

………………………..

Inuyasha and his group were staying at Sesshomaru's castle when they suddenly felt a dark aura. Inuyasha looked over at Kikyo, who was sitting beside him. "Did you feel that or was it just me?" He asked.

Kikyo nodded and looked at the table. "I also felt it and I bet that your comrades did as well." As if on cue Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Shippo, and Kirara walked in. Sango looked over at Inuyasha.

"I hope Kagome gets back soon because I have a feeling that Naraku was only the beginning of another evil." She said quietly. Everyone nodded and Sango looked around at nothing in particular and sighed.

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo and the group. "I think that we should head to the well and wait for her. I will go to her world and tell her to come back so that we can figure out what is really going on." He said. Sango nodded and looked at everyone.

"I will stay here and look in the library for anything that might discern what would be going on." She said and everyone agreed. Miroku had decided to stay with Sango and Kirara but Shippo went with Inuyasha and Kikyo.

The group of three went as fast as they could to the well and got there a day or two later. Inuyasha looked at Kikyo and jumped in the well.

Kikyo almost laughed when she heard a loud thump and noticed Inuyasha at the bottom of the well. He sighed and jumped out.

"Guess we will just have to wait for her to come here." He said. Shippo looked at him and decided to jump in. Shippo jumped in and saw blue lights everywhere and when they went away he was in a shrine. He smiled and jumped out of the well.

When he left the shrine he saw a large house and ran to it, smelling Kagome inside. He opened the door and saw Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Kagome's family sitting on the couch. Kagome looked at him and gasped.

"Shippo?" She said quietly. Shippo smiled and ran to her and hugged her. He looked up at Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"Something is wrong in our world. You need to come back. We felt a dark presence this morning." He said quickly. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru who in turn nodded. They bid goodbye to Kagome's family and quickly left to the feudal era.

A.N

_**Sorry for the late update. I was really busy with math homework and midterms. Finally here is the next chapter. I hope everybody liked it and again sorry for not updating. Please review and tell me what you think. Also thank you to everyone who reviewed in the past.**_


	13. New Enemy!

Chapter 14,

Chapter 14,

Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Shippo emerged on the other side of the well and Shippo quickly looked up at Kagome.

"That was fun but how could I go through and Inuyasha not go through?" He asked. Kagome smiled down at him and looked over to Sesshomaru then back to Shippo.

"It is probably because you are my adoptive son." She said happily. Shippo looked up at her and a smile graced his lips. "You are my mommy!?" He said. Kagome nodded and Shippo jumped in her arms.

Kagome heard Sesshomaru chuckle and she turned around to him and gave him a mock glare. He smirked at her and then they remembered that they were needed at the castle.

Kagome looked back at Shippo then to Sesshomaru. "We best be going before Inuyasha gets mad at all three of us." She said coolly and Sesshomaru nodded. They both quickly took off towards the castle.

It did not take them very long to arrive and when they got there Inuyasha and his group were waiting for them outside of the door.

Sesshomaru stopped and Kagome walked in front of him and smiled at the group. "You sent for me." She asked confusedly.

Inuyasha nodded and looked to his group then back at Kagome. "We felt a dark aura appear a while ago. We think that something is wrong and sent for you." He said calmly and they nodded.

They all walked inside and sat down in the dining room. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha when suddenly they felt something appear outside of their castle. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and she pushed Shippo towards Jaken and Rin. She smiled at him when he looked back at her.

"I want you to protect the children till we get back." She said calmly. Jaken nodded and they quickly went outside.

When they got outside they noticed a fog surrounding the castle. Sesshomaru got in front of Kagome when a strange man walked out of the fog. The man looked over at Kagome and he smiled.

"So you are the half demon and half miko?" He said curiously. Kagome glared at him and Sesshomaru growled. Inuyasha looked over at the demon and stared at him. "Who want to know?!" He yelled at him.

The man stared at him. "I am known as Takai. I will surpass Naraku and rule over this world. I will also destroy the one thing that he could not accomplish." Takai said with a smirk.

Everyone got in front of Kagome and the man smirked again. He looked at them and smiled. "Don't worry, you are safe for now. I will not tell you when I am going to attack but I will give you a hint. It will be when you are all at your weakest." He said with a smirk.

He then vanished and left everyone trying to figure out what he had said. Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru.

"I think that we should be more careful, expecially since you know that I am with child." She said calmly. Everyone turned around to look at her and Sesshomaru smiled. He would have an heir soon.

Kagome looked back at everyone who was now just staring at her. Sango quickly ran over to her and hugged her.

"Can I be an aunt of your child!?" She said and Kagome nodded. Sango smiled brightly and Miroku walked over and congratulated her. Kagome smiled at him and finally Inuyasha came over. He just stared at her and Sesshomaru gently grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She squeezed his hand back. Inuyasha looked torn but Kikyo grabbed his hand as well. He looked up at Kagome.

"How long have you known?" He asked. Kagome smiled up at him. "For a while now." She quickly replied. Everyone went inside to prepare for the child who would be arriving in about four months since demon births are quicker than human births.

……………………

Takai walked back inside his cave and was met by a large cat demon. He stared at her and she bowed before him.

"I have come to serve you." She said. Takai looked at her and nodded. He then looked back outside and his thoughts wondered back to the female dog demon and that she was part miko. He would not let such an abomination run free. The one thing that filled his mind thought was the fact that she was pregnant.

Takai looked back at the cat demon and smirked. "Are you a good fighter?" He asked. The cat demon nodded and Takai smirked.

"There is a female dog demon that I would like you to try and kill." He said coldly. The cat demon nodded and was walking out of the cave when her masters voice stopped her again.

"What is your name?" He asked. The cat demon looked over at him and smiled. "My name is Nekomain." She replied. Takai nodded and Nekomain quickly left to gather men and kill the female dog demon.

Takai watched her leave and he sighed. He would rule this world without interference of others. The one thing that he had smelled when he got to Lord Sesshomaru's castle was that the female did not belong in his world.

Takai sat down and pondered what could be truth or lies in his world. He wondered if in fact that there might be another world out there for him to conquer.

Meanwhile a pack of wolf demons were heading to Sesshomaru's castle to argue about what happened to Kagome because one man still believes that she is dead when the truth is so far away.

A.N

I hope you all liked that chapter. I wanted to make the story as long as I could without making it to boring. I really am sorry for updating late so here is the chapter. Please review and tell me what you think be it good or bad. I will try to update as soon as possible. Sorry for the chapter being so short. I had slight writers block and could not think of anything. :)


	14. Attack

Chapter 14,

Chapter 14,

Koga was running with Ginta and Hakaku. They were running towards Sesshomaru's castle and had finally arrived at the edge of the forest when they sensed a strange demonic aura. Koga looked over at his team and motioned for them to hide.

Koga saw a female dog demon walk out of the castle and look around. Koga stared at her and noticed that she was slightly familiar. Koga then vanished and reappeared in front of the woman. He heard her squeak in surprise and he glared at her.

"Where do I know you from?" He said sternly. The woman smirked and looked him straight in the eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest and kept smirking at her.

"My, My, can you not remember me Koga?" She said with amusement in her eyes.

Koga grabbed her shoulders and shook her, resulting in her growling at him. He stopped and stared at her.

"What is you name woman!?" He said angrily. The woman let out a small chuckle and suddenly Sesshomaru and Inuyasha appeared behind her. Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome and smiled at her.

"What seems to be the problem?" He said amusingly. Kagome looked up at him then back to Koga.

"Are you sure that you still do not know who I am?" She said smirking. Koga stared at her before quickly hugging her. Sesshomaru growled at him and Kagome made Koga let go of her. Koga looked back in the woods and motioned for Ginta and Hakaku to come out. Koga then looked back at Kagome.

"I thought that you were dead." He said sadly. Kagome smiled up at him then pointed to Sesshomaru.

"He saved me." She said happily. Sesshomaru smiled at her and Koga noticed the crescent moon mark on her forehead and guessed that her and Sesshomaru must be mates. He inwardly growled at the thought.

Sesshomaru looked over at Koga and snarled. "You are welcome here because we have a new enemy and need allies. But if you act up or attack anyone you will be sent out with force if necessary." He said icily.

Koga nodded and they all walked back into the castle, except Kagome. She stayed outside and sat down in the grass sighing. _I wonder if things will ever be the same with everyone. _She thought to herself.

Suddenly a small noise startled her and she looked into the woods. Kagome stood back up and unsheathed the sword Sesshomaru had given her when her life was threatened.

Kagome looked in the woods and suddenly three cat demons appeared and they looked over at Kagome.

"Are you the half miko half demon?" They asked and Kagome growled at them. "Who wants to know so badly?" She said bluntly. The cat demons looked at her and the female, who seemed to be the leader, motioned for the two beside her to attack.

Kagome saw them charge and she smirked. She quickly dodged the punches and swung her sword but the demons dodged it and pulled out daggers of their own.

Kagome smirked and bent down sweeping her feet and knocking the demons to the ground and Kagome pointed her claws at one and the tip of her sword at the other. Kagome heard clapping and she looked at the female.

Kagome gasped when the female suddenly disappeared and Kagome was suddenly thrown violently into a tree. She sat up and tried to shake off the pain. Kagome looked back at the female, who was helping her comrades, and smirked. Kagome then charged the demons, taking them by surprise, and managed to knock one out.

The female hissed at her and Kagome smirked. Suddenly she backed into something and felt the sword being yanked out of her grasp and her arms pinned behind her back.

Kagome saw another cat demon that she had not noticed before and growled at him. The demon smirked and Kagome looked back at the leader and the non-unconscious demon.

Kagome glared daggers at them. "Even if you kill me you will have to deal with Sesshomaru." She said bluntly. The demons smirked and the female looked at her. "But if we kill you then the half breed spawn will be eliminated and then Takai will take care of the rest of your pathetic group." She said menacingly.

Suddenly she vanished and Kagome felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Kagome looked down in horror and saw the long dagger that the female had been holding, plunged into her stomach.

Kagome hissed in pain and she growled at the female demon. Suddenly she felt more pain as the second dagger pierced her chest, missing her heart. The female leaned down towards her ear and smirked.

"Even if you are half and half you, are still no match for a full demon." She said and the demon that had been holding her dropped her and they vanished. Kagome saw black swirls in her vision and knew that she was close to death.

Kagome was too tired to call out for help but instead managed to touch the mark on her neck and then she passed out.

…………………….

Sesshomaru was talking to everyone when suddenly he felt a strange burning. He quickly got up and started running outside and everyone followed him. When he arrived outside he quickly saw Kagome lying in a pool of her own blood and Sesshomaru quickly ran over to her.

The rest of the group surrounded Sesshomaru and Kagome and stared down at the scene in front of them. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru.

"Is there any way to save her?" He asked quietly. Sesshomaru pulled out Tensiaga and stared down at Kagome but became angered when he could not see the soul bringers.

Suddenly he felt a cold hand grab his and he looked down and right into Kagome's eyes. She smiled at him.

"I am sorry that I was not strong enough." She said with a small cough after. Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and stared down at her. "Never say that! You will be okay!" He practically yelled at her.

Kagome smiled at him and her eyes closed and her hand fell out of his. Sesshomaru stared down at her and then let out a mournful howl. Everyone started crying over their friend. Meanwhile three cat demons were watching and smiled when they thought they had accomplished their task and they ran off to tell their master.

A.N

So here is the next update. Sorry if it is not very long and I am not sorry for the slight cliffy. Please review and tell me what you think be it good or bad but not if it is really bad. Well here is the next chapter, see ya next time.


	15. Being Saved

Chapter 15,

Chapter 15,

Koga was watching as his friend was dying and he suddenly remembered something that an elder had told him many, many years ago. _If the one you love is dying just give the mark of love and that would take the pain away._

Koga quickly looked back over at Sesshomaru. "Bite her again." He said roughly. Sesshomaru looked at him and glared. "What do you mean?" Koga looked down at Kagome.

"If you bite her again it should strengthen the demonic powers in her and help her to heal faster than any normal full blood demon." He said quickly and Sesshomaru looked at him.

Sesshomaru nodded and gingerly lifted Kagome's head so that her mark was showing. Everyone watched as Sesshomaru gently bit down on her neck and drew blood. He kept his mouth there for a while and when he stopped and looked he saw her wound healing at a fast pace.

Sesshomaru smiled when he heard her even breathing again and he picked her up and took her to the castle. Everyone followed and they all went their separate ways to their bedrooms.

Sesshomaru put Kagome in clean cloths and cleaned off the blood then put her in bed. He lay down beside her and pulled up the covers and fell asleep holding her hand. Sesshomaru woke up and noticed that Kagome had moved in her sleep and now she was cuddled against him.

Sesshomaru grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He fell back asleep and woke up again about two hours later and slightly shifted causing Kagome to wake up.

Sesshomaru smiled at her. "Good morning, or should I say good afternoon." He said with a slight chuckle. Kagome smiled up at him and he kissed her softly on the lips. Sesshomaru pulled away and looked at the door. "We'd better get up and go to the dining room or your friends might just come looking for us." He said and Kagome nodded.

They both got changed and walked to the dining room where they saw everyone sitting around the table. Kagome smiled at everybody and then noticed that something was slightly off. Inuyasha and Kikyo were not here. Kagome smiled at herself.

They all started eating lunch when Rin looked up at Kagome. "Are you going to be my mother?" She said with a smile and Kagome looked at her. "If you would like me to be, I would be honored to be your mom." She said and Rin ran over and hugged her. Rin stopped then looked at Kagome's tail then at Kagome.

Kagome smirked when she knew what the little girl wanted so she lifted her tail and let Rin pet her tail.

Kagome felt a strange sensation and started purring, which was strange since she was a dog demon. Everyone stared at her like she was something strange and Kagome saw Sesshomaru smirk.

Kagome then took her tail away from Rin and they resumed eating. When they were done Kagome and Sesshomaru walked outside and they sat in the grass. Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome and smirked.

"Why did you purr when Rin was petting your tail?" He asked, slightly amused. Kagome shook her head then caught the look in his eyes and she immediately got up and started running.

"I don't know but you will never find out!" She yelled at him but she sighed in defeat when she was quickly caught and they both fell and Sesshomaru ended up on top of her.

Kagome hid her tail so he would not try it but he tickled her and her tail came out of hiding. Sesshomaru started petting her tail and gave a large smirk when Kagome started purring again.

"I find this amusing that you would do that by me just petting your tail." He said the hidden meaning not lost to either of them.

Kagome blushed and stared at him. He picked her up bridal style and carried them both to their room.

_**Lemon!!!**_

Sesshomaru put Kagome on the bed and he quickly started kissing her. He nibbled on her bottom lip for access and she quickly opened her mouth to let him explore. Sesshomaru quickly rid himself of his shirt and was quick to do away with her shirt as well.

His had started trailing everywhere leaving sparkling sensations wherever he touched making Kagome groan. Sesshomaru broke away their kiss and licked her mark and moved to the other side of her neck and started to suckle it, making Kagome moan in pleasure.

Sesshomaru quickly got rid of her pants and underwear, and got rid of his as well. He pushed two fingers inside of her preparing her for him and smiled when she arched her back for more of him.

Sesshomaru then pulled out his fingers and replaced them with his hardened erection and quickly pushed inside of her. He bent down at kissed her, catching her scream of pleasure and his moaned as he released his seed inside of her.

Kagome smiled at him and they made love all night long.

End Lemon!!!

Kagome woke up feeling better than she had in a long time and she looked over at her mate and husband. He smiled at her and they got out of bed and changed.

Kagome looked at her growing belly then back at Sesshomaru. "How long does it take for a full demon to have a baby?" She asked and Sesshomaru stared at the ceiling. 'I think four to five months." He said and Kagome smiled. "I then only have a few months left. What will we name him or her?" Sesshomaru smiled at her. "I have a few names but what would you think?"

Kagome smiled at him and that was what they did all day, thinking of names and making a list of the things they would need for the babies.

A.N

_**Here is the next update. I am changing the rating to T for the violence and lemons. Please forgive me if the Lemon was really bad. That is my first time writing one so please don't get mad at me. Please review and tell me what you think. Constructive Criticism is welcome. **_


	16. Going Home

Chapter 16,

Days turned to weeks and weeks turn to months and now it was almost time for Kagome to have her child. Everyone had gathered for the celebration that would happened after she had the child and they also all wanted to see what the child would look like.

Takai had not attacked since the cat demons 'supposedly' killed Kagome. Now they all had the thought that he had given up.

Kagome walked slowly down the hallways of the castle with her mate, Sesshomaru. She looked up at him.

"I hope nothing goes wrong." She said worriedly. Sesshomaru gently took and kissed her hand and smiled at her. "This will be out child so I doubt that anything will go wrong." He said softly and Kagome nodded.

Kagome looked down at the ground. "Do you know how demon births go?" She asked and Sesshomaru scratched his head. "I only know a few things. Unlike human births you will transform into your demonic form to give birth. You will also know when you are about to start because you will feel much different and your water should break, like a normal humans." He said and Kagome smirked up at him.

"Where did you get all of this knowledge from?" She asked and Sesshomaru beamed at her, like a child being able to tell of the great things they had done. "I went to the castles library and researched for you." He said happily and when they stopped talking, Sesshomaru opened the dining hall's doors.

Kagome gasped at the decorations of the hall and she saw everybody that she knew there, even Koga and some of his pack. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru. He smiled down at her.

"Do you like it?" He asked, slightly embarrassed. Kagome nodded and hugged him, although her large belly kind of got in the way. "I love it and thank you so much!" She said and Sesshomaru led her to a chair and motioned for her to sit down.

Kagome sat down and looked at everyone. She saw her old group and she also noticed Kaede and Koga. She noticed a few demons that were in Sesshomaru's council and some others that she did not recognize. She looked up at Sesshomaru and pointed towards the demons that she did not know.

"Who are they?" She asked quietly and Sesshomaru smiled at her. "Those are the ambassadors from the eastern and northern kingdom. They are here to make sure nothing happens to destroy the treaty." He said just as quiet and Kagome nodded.

The rest of the morning went by with everything going great until Kagome felt a sharp pain in her abdomen and then she felt her water break. She looked up at Sesshomaru and he nodded. He looked up at the group.

"I need everyone out!" He quickly yelled and everyone quickly left. When everyone was gone three old women came out and looked at Sesshomaru. They looked at her and Sesshomaru quickly transformed into his demon and Kagome quickly did the same.

While everyone was outside they heard a lot of roaring and Inuyasha looked at Kikyo. "I wonder what it going on in there?" He said worridly and Kikyo took his hand. "It is nothing that Kagome cannot solve." She quickly said and they all waited the birthing out.

A few hours passed until Sesshomaru finally came outside and he looked at everyone. "Kagome had twins, a boy and a girl!" He said and everyone ran inside and they ran to Kagome's room.

Sango was the first one in and she smiled down at Kagome, who was in the bed holding both of her children. Sango smiled at her.

"What are their names going to be?" She asked and Kagome smiled up at her. The boys name is going to be Aiden and the girls name is going to be Kira." She said and Sango smiled.

Sesshomaru then came in and sat down beside Kagome and he looked at everyone. "We have decided to go to Kagome's world for a while in case Takai had been planning to attack after Kagome gave birth." He said and everyone nodded. He looked at Kagome then back at the group.

"We are going to leave Shippo here because he is so far the only one who can come through the well and if something happens he can warn us." He said and Shippo nodded. Inuyasha looked at them.

"How long will you be gong?" He asked and Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "Just long enough to make sure that there is no threat. Probably a month or two." She said and everyone nodded.

Sango looked down at her. "We will stay in Kaede's village so that you can visit every now and again so that we can watch our nephew and niece grow up." She said and Kagome nodded.

"We will come back probably once a week." She said and they all nodded. Sesshomaru and Kagome both packed and after Kagome was fully recovered they grabbed the children, bid farewell to everyone and left for the well.

After a few hours Kagome stopped to feed the children, surprised that they already ate adult food, as long as it was mashed up, and quickly cooked up some fish. Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru.

"Do you think that we should just run away from our problems?" She asked and Sesshomaru smiled at her. "As long as the children and you are safe nothing else really matters." He said and Kagome blushed.

They finished eating and ran to the well. They got there almost half a day later and Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru and they each had one child and they grabbed each other's hands and jumped into the well.

When they arrived at the other side Kagome and Sesshomaru quickly jumped out and they both walked towards the shrine. When they got to the door Kagome could smell her whole family in the living room and she quickly opened the door. She looked and saw three surprised faces and she looked at her mom.

"I'm home and I have some people that you would love to meet!" She said and Sesshomaru came in behind her and they showed their family their children. Everyone just stared at them until her mom broke the silence.

"So those are your kids..?" She asked slowly and Kagome happily nodded. She almost thought her mom would explode until…… "Their SO cute!" She said and Kagome handed Kira to her. Sesshomaru then leaned against the wall and watched as Kagome's mom played with Kira and smiled at her. Kagome walked over to him

"What is wrong?" She said and Sesshomaru smiled at her. "Nothing is wrong, but Aiden is not getting the same amount of attention." He said and Kagome laughed, picking up Aiden and handing him to her mother, who was even more excited and both her and Sota played with the children.

Kagome's grandfather walked over to them and smiled at her. "I know that you are way to young to have children but if you are happy then I will be as well." He said and Kagome hugged him. They quickly went to dinner and Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru.

"Guess what we get to do tommarow?" She said teasingly. Sesshomaru smirked and nibbled at her ear before she brushed him off. He gave her puppy dog eyes, which he only used on her, but she shook her head. "No, not here, but we get to go baby shopping!" She said and Sesshomaru cocked and eyebrow at it and she smiled. He was slightly afraid of having to come shopping with her but he would, just for her. They day quickly passed and Kagome bundled up the children and laid them on the floor, since they did not have a crib yet, and then the whole family quickly succumbed to sleep.

…………………………………

Takai looked at the female cat demon and smirked again. "So you are sure that you killed the female dog demon again?" He asked, like he had been for the past few months. The cat demon nodded and Takai smiled.

He would go check it out later to make sure that she was telling him the truth, but for now he would focus more on getting control of the world, and to do that he would have to destroy Sesshomaru's half brother and his companions.

A.N

_**Sorry for not updating in so long, but finally here is the next chapter. Sorry if it is kind of boring but I really could not think of anything. Please review and tell me what you think. I will update as soon as possible. I am thinking of doing an Inuyasha/Naruto crossover and I would like some opinions. If you think that is a good or bad idea please tell me. Thank you all previous reviewers!**_


	17. Baby Shopping!

Chapter 17,

Kagome slowly woke up and she finally opened her eyes. She felt someone tightly gripping her waist and she smiled, shifting so that she could turn around and look up at Sesshomaru.

He looked down at her and smiled. "Good morning." He said softly and Kagome smiled at him. "Good morning to you to." She said and suddenly Kagome's mother yelled up at her from the kitchen.

"Kagome, Sesshomaru, time for breakfast!" She yelled and Kagome stifled a groan and Sesshomaru chuckled. "Well I guess we better get up and get ready before you mom comes up here." He said and Kagome nodded.

She quickly got up and changed into a pair of jeans and a black tank top. She then tied a white jacket around her waist to hide her tail and she put on a black hat to cover her ears.

When Kagome was done she looked back at Sesshomaru. "It's your turn now." She said and he nodded. Sesshomaru quickly got out of bed and Kagome had to then stifle a laugh when he was wearing the pink bunny rabbit boxers that she had gotten him.

Sesshomaru looked over at her and he smirked. He put on almost the same think as Kagome except he was wearing a t-shirt instead of a tank top, and it was white. Sesshomaru put his hair into a low ponytail so that it would hide the points of his ears and he put on a long jacket to hide his tail.

When he was done he looked at Kagome and she nodded her approval. They then quickly walked down stairs and sat down at the kitchen table. Kagome's mom walked over and she put down breakfast.

Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru and smiled at him when he quickly devoured the food and then Kagome did the same. After they were done eating breakfast Kagome then looked over at Sesshomaru and then she turned to her mother.

"We are going to go baby shopping today. I guess we will be back later." She said and her mother nodded. Kagome then went back upstairs and quickly got the children ready.

While she was gone Sesshomaru got up and leaned against the wall. After a bit Kagome's mother walked over to him and she smiled at him.

"I have a question, do you truly love my daughter?" She asked and Sesshomaru looked over at her and nodded. "Yes, I do truly love your daughter." He said without hesitation and her mother nodded. "Good, now have fun baby shopping." She said happily and she quickly left.

Kagome finally came down and she handed Aiden to Sesshomaru and she held Kira. Sesshomaru looked at her and then they both left the house and walked outside.

It was a bright and sunny day and Kagome smiled. She looked over at Sesshomaru. "When we are done shopping we can go and get something to eat at a fast food restaurant." She said and Sesshomaru looked down at her.

"What is a fast food restaurant?" He asked and Kagome smiled. "It is a place were we can get food quickly." She said and Sesshomaru nodded. They quickly walked down the streets towards the mall and Kagome noticed that all the girls that they passed looked at Sesshomaru, while all the boys that they passed looked at Kagome.

Sesshomaru quietly growled when he caught one of the men looking at Kagome and Kagome grabbed free hand. Sesshomaru gripped it back at smiled at her. His hand had grown back about a month ago and he was very thankful because of that.

After a little bit more walking they finally made it to the mall. They had put enough cloths on the children to hide their true identities so they would not be called freaks and so both Kagome and Sesshomaru were not worried.

When they got to the mall, Kagome instantly walked over to and grabbed a stroller that would fit two children. Kagome put Aiden and Kira in and then she pushed the stroller into the baby cloths store. The whole time they were shopping Kagome was surprised about how many people stopped to look at their children. Although their children's true identity was almost uncovered when a much older couple asked to hold them. Kagome had quickly declined; politely of course, and then sent the older couple on the way.

After about two hours of shopping they finally finished at the mall. Kagome smirked when she looked at what they had bought two strollers, two cribs, cloths, food, toys, and diapers. Sesshomaru looked at her.

"Do we really need all of these things?" He asked and Kagome quickly nodded. "Yep, now on to lunch." She said quickly and Sesshomaru nodded, really wanting to taste this 'fast food'.

They walked a ways and finally got to the Wacdonald's. They walked in and Kagome ordered for Sesshomaru and herself and then they went and sat down. Kagome looked down at Sesshomaru.

"I hope that we defeat Takai soon. I would like some peace for once." She said and Sesshomaru quickly nodded and he leaned down to her and smirked at her. "Yeah, and then we could have a few more children." He said and Kagome furiously blushed a deep red.

Kagome could not get out any response and before she said anything the waiter came with their food. Sesshomaru looked suspiciously at his burger and he then looked back up at Kagome.

"Are you sure this food is edible?" He said slowly and Kagome laughed, nodding. "Don't worry, it is perfectly safe to eat." She said and Sesshomaru unwrapped his burger. He quickly took a bite and Kagome could see the pleasure of the taste in his eyes.

Sesshomaru loved the taste of the burger and he looked up at Kagome. "This is the best thing I have tasted in a long time!" He said happily and Kagome laughed again.

They stayed there a while because Sesshomaru ended up ordering a few more burgers. Kagome groaned and realized that Sesshomaru was just like Inuyasha when it came to eating new foods.

When Sesshomaru was finally finished Kagome smirked up at him. He inwardly groaned and knew that nothing good was going to come out of what would come next.

Kagome smirked and she got up. "It is time for cloths shopping. I will need some battle cloths and some other cloths that are not just Kimonos." She said and Sesshomaru just looked at her. Sesshomaru was about to protest but when he looked back up at her, she was already heading out of the food joint.

Sesshomaru walked behind her and knew that there was no point arguing because Kagome would, in the end, win. When they got to the store Kagome handed the stroller to Sesshomaru and she asked him to watch the children.

Kagome looked around the store and walked to almost every cloths rack to find the perfect fighting outfit. After a bit she finally found the perfect outfit. Kagome walked outside the store and she looked at Sesshomaru.

"I am going to change into my outfit. I will be done in a little bit." She said and he nodded quickly, wanting to go back to their home. Kagome walked back into the store and she quickly grabbed her cloths and went to the dressing room.

She changed into her cloths and smirked when the outfit was perfect. She quickly paid for her cloths and walked outside and she looked at Sesshomaru, who was now trying to quiet the whining children. Kagome looked at him, and she smiled.

"We can go ahead and leave." She said and Sesshomaru quickly stood up and then they left the store. When they started to walk home Kagome heard a familiar voice call out her name. Kagome turned around and say Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi.

Kagome smiled at them and Sesshomaru turned around and looked at Kagome's three friends. Yuka was the one in front and she quickly ran over and hugged Kagome. Kagome smiled and looked at all of her friends.

"Hi guys, man it has been so long since I have seen the three of you!" She said and they all nodded. Eri looked from Kagome to Sesshomaru and then to the children.

"Well Kagome, are you going to introduce us?" She asked and Kagome nodded. She pointed towards Sesshomaru. "This is Sesshomaru, he is my husband and these are my children, Aiden and Kira." She said.

Next think Kagome knew her eardrums were ringing when all three of her friends squealed and they looked at the children. Ayumi looked at her and smiled.

"They are so cute. I hope I have children as cute as these!" She said and Kagome just smiled. Sesshomaru then looked at Kagome, who smiled up at him, and he pointed to Yuka and Eri, who where just staring at him.

Kagome got the hint and she looked at her three friends. "We have to go but I hope to see you again." She said and then she felt slightly guilty when her friends gave her a sad look.

End the end Kagome waved bye to her friends and she looked up at Sesshomaru. "I know that they are my friends but now, since I am a demon, their high pitched squeals really hurt my ears." She said and Sesshomaru quickly nodded.

They were walking and they came upon a crosswalk across the main road. Sesshomaru crossed first with the stroller and then Kagome crossed. Little did they know a robber in a stolen car was racing towards them and Kagome was in the way.

Kagome heard the car coming and she looked and saw a car racing towards her. She heard Sesshomaru yell her name but it was lost in the screams of the crowd. Suddenly her instincts came in just as the car was about to run her over and she then jumped up, doing a flip in midair and landed safely on the other side of the car.

The car squealed to a stop and Kagome grabbed her hat, where her ears were, and she looked at the men coming out. Kagome could hear the sirens of the police coming so she decided that she could always just run.

Before Kagome had a chance to get anywhere the two men pulled out automatic pistols and aimed them at her. Sesshomaru was about to walk to her help but Kagome shook her head and he backed down.

The older man looked at her. "How in the hell did you do that!?" He yelled and Kagome smiled at him. "If you eat your green vegetables and exercise every day you could do that to." She said and the men did not believe her.

Kagome looked up at them and decided that this was not going to end well. She took one step to the left but a gunshot to the ground beside her made her stop.

The gunshot made her temporarily lose her hearing so she could not hear Sesshomaru yelling at her. He was not saying her name thankfully but a few people still might know her.

Kagome then looked behind her and saw that the police were just now getting there. Kagome smirked and turned to the men. "I suggest you give up." She said and they laughed. Just them Kagome ran at them with blinding speed and knocked the older one out before he could fire his gun at her again. When she turned around she felt a blinding pain in her shoulder and she looked at the younger man and she realized that he had shot her.

Kagome growled and she quickly knocked that one out to. She did not get a chance to look around because she ran so quickly back to the shrine.

Sesshomaru had seen what had happened and he knew where she would go. He pushed the buggy and their luggage as fast as he could and went back to Kagome's house.

When he got there he saw Kagome leaning against the well house door grasping her shoulder. He put the stroller and the luggage against the house and walked over to her.

He noticed that she had lost a lot of blood but he knew her demonic blood should heal the wound quickly. Kagome looked up at him and smiled weakly. "Sorry about that." She said and Sesshomaru shook his head. "Don't apologize. Right now we need to get you bandaged up." He said and Kagome nodded. She got up, with his help and walked into the house.

Sesshomaru got the stroller and their luggage and walked in as well. When he got inside he noticed Kagome's mother quickly running around the house looking for something to help and he walked over to her.

"Will you be okay?" He asked softly and Kagome nodded. "Yeah, although I do have one favor to ask you. The bullet is still inside my shoulder and I need you to grab take it out." She said and Sesshomaru hesitantly nodded.

Kagome took off her shirt and was left in her bra. Sesshomaru grabbed a towel and cleaned up her wound and he looked up at Kagome. "Are you sure?" He asked and she nodded. He quickly plunged his claws into the wound and he noticed that Kagome was suppressing a scream. He felt for the bullet and when he felt it he quickly pulled it out.

Sesshomaru then looked up at Kagome and she smiled her thanks at him and then promptly passed out. Sesshomaru was panicked for a second but then Kagome's mother came in. She glared at him and he flinched.

"What happened!?" She demanded and he looked at the floor. "A driver almost hit her but she managed to dodge it and in the end managed to take them out but got shot in the process." He said and then watched as Kagome's mother bandaged the wound.

Sesshomaru took the crying children to their room and put them to sleep. Sesshomaru walked back downstairs and he sat by the now sleeping Kagome. Her mom came back in and Sesshomaru looked at her.

"Will she be okay?" He asked and she nodded. "Yes, somehow her wound is healing quickly so in the end all she will really need is lots of rest." She said and Sesshomaru nodded.

They would go back tomorrow when Kagome was awake and then they would go back home. Sesshomaru picked up Kagome and carried her back to their room and put her on the bed. He quickly covered her up and then he laid down beside her and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

Sango got up and she walked outside and went to the garden. She sat down and stayed in the warmth of the sun and hoped that Kagome would come back soon. She was bored out of her mind and she was stuck with a perverted monk and a lovesick miko and half-demon.

Sango then got back up and walked inside. She had a strange feeling while she was outside like someone was watching her. She had also felt the strange aura. It was almost like the person, or demon, was hiding their aura. Sango decided that she would talk about it when Sesshomaru got back.

A.N

_**Hey everybody, sorry for not updating in so long. School is a pain in so many ways that it just makes me mad. Well here is the next chapter and I hope everybody likes it. Please review and tell me what you think. I will try to update again tomorrow so please bear with me. **_


	18. Returning

Chapter 18,

Sesshomaru watched over Kagome all night long and he did not fall asleep till he knew that she was safe. The sun had just started to rise and Sesshomaru in the end dozed off.

Kagome slowly came to and realized that her shoulder burned a little. She winced and after a bit finally got the courage and she opened her eyes coming face to face with Sesshomaru's clothed chest. She smiled to herself, especially when she noticed that Sesshomaru was fast asleep.

Kagome slowly got up, trying not to wake him up, and the put the blanket over him. She then walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans and a black tank top. She put on the shirt but noticed that her jeans would need a tail hold. She just sat there looking at them for a while and finally cut a tail whole, although it made the jeans look just a little bit odd.

Kagome just shrugged and started to walk out her room but she heard a noise behind her and she turned around to see Sesshomaru getting out of bed. She smiled at him.

"Good morning to you." She said and he smiled at her. "Good morning, and how are you feeling?" He asked and Kagome smiled at him. "I feel just fine, my shoulder slightly burns but that is about it." She said and Sesshomaru nodded.

He got out of bed and changed into his usual outfit and both he and Kagome walked downstairs. When they got downstairs Kagome's mother bombarded her with questions regarding her health. Kagome rolled her eyes and everyone sat on the couch while the question and answer game went on.

After about an hour of talking Kagome looked over at her parents. "We really need to go." She said and everyone nodded. Sesshomaru went up and got everything ready while Kagome said by to her family.

Sesshomaru came back down with both kids in tow and their cloths and luggage packed. Kagome said one last final goodbye to her parents and then they jumped down the well and went back to the Feudal Era.

When they got back Sesshomaru noticed that something was slightly off. He took the double stroller from Kagome and he put the luggage in the extra space and the Kagome stood beside him. Then Sesshomaru summoned his cloud and they flew off towards the castle.

They finally got to the castle and everyone greeted them. Kagome quickly jumped off of the cloud and ran and embraced Sango. Sesshomaru walked over to them and Sango let go of Kagome and she looked at Aiden and Kira. Miroku then walked over to them.

"I am glad to see you are safe Kagome, Sesshomaru." He said and they both quickly nodded. Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kikyo came over last and they looked at both Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha was the first to speak.

"Kagome it is good to see you again." He said Kagome smiled at him. Sesshomaru pushed the stroller to them and he grabbed Kagome's hand and he looked at the group.

"It will be dark soon so I suggest that we take this conversation inside." They all nodded and they walked inside. Sesshomaru helped and put all of their new stuff inside their room and then they put the sleeping children in the cribs. Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru.

"They are waiting in the dining hall for us." She said and Sesshomaru nodded and they walked to the room.

When they got there Sango looked up at them and waited till they sat down before she told them what was worrying her. "I felt a strong demonic presence while I was outside a few days ago." She said and Sesshomaru looked at her and nodded. "We have quite a few strong demons in the forest surrounding this castle." He said and Sango shook her head.

"No, I think that it was Takai. The aura was faint but I knew who it was." She said and Kagome's eyes widened. Sesshomaru saw the worry in her eyes and took her hands. Kagome sighed and then looked at the group.

"We will just have to wait for him to make a move before we can really do anything. Until then lets just get ready for a big fight." She said and everyone nodded. Sesshomaru then dismissed everyone and both he and Kagome went up to their room.

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome. "I have something that I want to give you tomorrow, plus you shall train with me." He said and Kagome nodded. They got to their room and they changed and went to bed, quickly falling asleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Takai walked around the cave that he had been hiding out in the past few months. The cat demon walked in through the entrance and kneeled to him. Takai smirked and looked at him.

"Has Sesshomaru returned to the castle?" He asked and the cat demon nodded. The cat demon then looked up at him. "Plus the little miko." He said and Takai's eyes almost went red from the fury he felt.

"You mean the miko that you supposedly killed!?" He yelled and the cat demon nodded. "Yes, somehow she is still alive." He said and Takai looked at him. "Was there anything or anybody else there with them?" He asked and the demon nodded. "Yes, it seems that the miko had children with Sesshomaru." He said and Takai smiled to himself.

Takai now had the perfect bait in plan and in the end would succeed in his plan. Takai laughed and walked out of the cave towards the western lands.

A.N

_**Hey, sorry for not updating in soo long. College plus trying to earn money for next semester is really a pain. I know that it is practically the same excuse that I used last time but it really is hard. Well now that I have updated Please Review. I will try to update in the next two to three days but do not get your hopes up. **_


	19. Being Afraid

Chapter 17,

Kagome slowly came out of her wonderful sleep. She did not even bother opening her eyes because she was afraid that if she did she would have to move out of her comfortable position.

She then felt someone shift beside her and she turned around and came face to face with Sesshomaru's bare chest. She snuggled closer to him and she sighed almost falling back asleep until she heard a small amused chuckle.

She looked back up at Sesshomaru and smirked at him when she saw him looking down at her. "What is so funny mister!?" She asked teasingly. He smirked down at her and she cuddled closer against him and he slid his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him.

They stayed like that for a little while until they heard the patter of feet getting closer to their room. Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome. "I have a feeling we are about to have some very unwelcome company." He bluntly stated and Kagome rolled her eyes, nodding.

They stayed there and finally Jaken slowly opened the door and he peeked in to see if is master and his masters mate were awake. He slowly walked in the room and noticed that Sesshomaru was in his bed. Suddenly a pillow came flying at him and the impact sent Jaken back through the open door and the door then shut from the force of Jaken flying.

Kagome had seen Jaken's eyes when he went flying out of the door and she burst out laughing. Sesshomaru watched her laugh and noticed that he really liked her laugh.

Kagome finally stopped laughing and she looked up at Sesshomaru. "I kind of guess we should go ahead and get up." She said and Sesshomaru then looked sad. He leaned down and nuzzled her neck, licking the mark, which ended up sending a chill down Kagome's spine. Sesshomaru felt her give off a small shudder when he licked her mark and he smiled.

He then got out of the bed and walked over to his closet. He quickly pulled out a pair of white hakamas and a white shirt. He put on his boots and amour and then he strapped his swords to his side.

Kagome had gone to her backpack while Sesshomaru had been dressing and she grabbed her new outfit. She quickly changed and realized that she looked really good in that outfit. She quickly walked to Sesshomaru and she smirked when she noticed that his jaw dropped the minute he saw her outfit.

Sesshomaru just stared at the outfit on his mate. She wore a pair of black knee pants with a red tank top. She also had on black leather gloves that went up to her elbow and she had a pair of black boots that went to her knees. Her elbows and Kneecaps also had metal guards on them. She looked over at Sesshomaru.

"So do you like my new outfit?" She asked and blushed when she saw that Sesshomaru was still staring at her. "Ummm, Hello, Sesshomaru……?" She waved her hand in front of his face and finally he looked up at her. "Oh, your outfit, I….love it." He said and then he returned to starting, just lest noticeable staring. Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed. She started heading for the door and she looked back at Sesshomaru and noticed that he was finally following her.

Sesshomaru finally caught up to Kagome and he held her hand, together they walked to the dining hall. When they got there they noticed that everybody but Inuyasha was already there. Sesshomaru looked at them.

"Sorry we are late." He said and everyone shook their heads, dismissing the apology. Kagome sat down and Sesshomaru sat down beside her. The food was served and Kagome scarfed down a lot of food before Sesshomaru really had a chance to blink.

Breakfast went in silence and finally Shippo looked at Kagome. "Mommy, can Rin and I play outside today?" He asked and Kagome nodded. Shippo got up and Sesshomaru stopped him. Shippo looked at Sesshomaru, slightly confused. Sesshomaru smiled at him.

"I just want you to have protection." He said and he pulled out a sharp dagger. The weapon was beautiful. It had an almost white blade with a black hilt lining with red dragons. Shippo smiled, tucked the weapon inside of his belt, and quickly went outside to play.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, who just shrugged his shoulders. When breakfast was over the servants came out and gathered the dishes and Sango finally looked at Kagome.

"Kagome…what…what are you wearing?" She asked and Kagome smiled. "This outfit allows me to fight easier and plus it is really comfortable." She said and Sesshomaru inwardly smirked. _And hot on her to. _Kagome looked over at him and they both got up. Sesshomaru looked at the group.

"We are going to scout the area, please take care of the castle while we are away." He said and everybody nodded. Kagome had wondered where Inuyasha was; he usually did not miss breakfast because he loved to eat so much.

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked outside and they both used their demonic speed to go to the other edge of the demonic forest surrounding the castle. Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru.

"How come you needed me to scout with you as well this time?" She asked and Sesshomaru looked over at her, his face serious. "Because if Takai attacks you then I want to be with you so I can defend you." He said and Kagome blushed.

The day passed by without any problems. After a while Sesshomaru and Kagome felt an eerily familiar presence that they hadn't felt for a while. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. "Good thing we left the children at home." He said and Kagome quickly nodded.

They quickly ran towards the presence they felt and it took them to a clearing in the woods. When they got there Kagome gasped, her eyes widened, and she held more fear in her heart than ever before. Sesshomaru on the other hand was completely amazed.

………………………………………………………………………………

Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, Kirara, Shippo, and Rin were inside eating lunch when Kikyo looked at everyone. "I sense a demonic presence heading our way." She said and they all when and got ready. Shippo stayed with Rin and Jaken stayed with them to protect them.

When they got outside they all prepared for battle and finally Takai came out of the woods. Sango looked at him.

"Why are you here!?" She yelled and Takai let out a small laugh. "I am here to get rid of you little demon miko and you demon lord." He said and looked around then he turned back to the group. "They are not here, well I don't want to fight any unnecessary battles." He stated and then he vanished.

Sango looked at everyone and they all shrugged, they had no idea what had just happened. They all went back inside and they hoped that both Sesshomaru and Kagome would be able to elude Takai. They also wondered if Sesshomaru and Kagome were in some kind of danger.

A.N

_**I wonder who Kagome and Sesshomaru met?…I guess you will have to read the next chapter to find out. I will try to update within the next few days. Sorry for not updating in so long though. I hoped you liked it and please forgive me if it is to short, I really could not think of anything else to put in the chapter, P.S I am thinking about having a sequel to this story when I finish it. Oh can anyone tell me how to spell haori, I did not know it that was right.**_


	20. Joined Forces

Chapter 19,

Kagome stared at the figure in front of her with Sesshomaru. The figure quickly gave an evil laugh and the figure looked down upon the couple.

"My, my, it seems you two are a lot closer than you were before you supposedly killed me." The figure said and Sesshomaru quickly stepped in front of Kagome and he growled at him. Kagome looked around Sesshomaru.

"Naraku, what are you doing still alive?" She asked, hatred lining her voice. Naraku laughed and Sesshomaru was slightly surprised to hear that much hatred in her voice. Naraku took one step forward and when both Sesshomaru and Kagome growled he stopped.

"Have you wondered why you could not find the rest of the Jewel Shards?" He asked and Kagome's eyes widened and she nodded. Naraku looked at then and continued.

"The reason why you could not find them would be because when you killed me I sent the Jewel to a hiding place, after I died my spirit went to the Jewel and it gave me a new body. Plus when I got my new body I absorbed Kagura and Kanna into my body, making me an even more powerful demon, since when I got my new body I was no longer a simple half-breed." He said and Kagome growled again. Naraku laughed.

"Well at least I still have the jewel. How about we redo the past and I keep trying to kill you." He said and both Sesshomaru and Kagome got into a fighting stance and Sesshomaru unsheathed Tokigen.

Naraku smirked when he saw them getting ready to fight. He then pulled a large sword out of thin air and he looked at them and their slightly confused looks. "When I got my new body, it came with a little extra." He said and quickly charged them.

Kagome quickly jumped back and she used her miko and demonic powers to form a bow and arrow. She let Sesshomaru distract him while she took aim. After a bit of trying to find a open shot Kagome realized that Naraku was a lot faster than before. Even though she was a demon she was having a hard time keeping up.

Kagome finally just gave up on that attack and she resorted to claws and fangs, with a little bit of spiritual power. She quickly ran at Naraku and managed to get him with her claws, purifying a part of his arm.

Naraku jumped back and looked at his arm, then back at Kagome. He snarled at her and she growled back. Suddenly one of Naraku's puppets came out behind Sesshomaru and quickly wrapped around him, making sure that he could not move. Naraku looked at him.

"Now, you will not be able to save your little miko-demon." He said mockingly and then he turned to Kagome. "I shall finally be rid of you, stupid miko." He then charged her, sword in hand. Kagome glanced at him and dodged his attack before it hit her, but the minute she dodged he changed the swords direction and caught her arm, making a deep cut on it.

Kagome hissed and she looked up at Naraku and growled at him. "You will pay for that." She said icily and Naraku let out a small laugh.

Sesshomaru growled when his mate's blood had been spilled. He looked worriedly at Kagome but she did not look back at him but instead was on the defensive from Naraku's attacks. Suddenly he saw Kagome's eyes change to a dark blue with silver pupils and he smirked. Then Kagome transformed into her demonic form, which was a large black dog.

When Kagome transformed she felt the power flowing through her. Kagome then looked at the shocked face of Naraku and she smirked. She then pushed miko powers into her claws and fangs and she charged at Naraku.

Naraku quickly dodged all of her attacks, but got cut on numerous occasions, although he was not the only one getting hurt because for every attack Kagome gave, Naraku counterattacked.

Sesshomaru tried hard to get out of the puppets grasp and when he heard a roar of pain, he looked up and saw one of Naraku's tentacles pierced through his mate's leg. He watched as she fell and his inner demon raged and released.

The puppet exploded as Sesshomaru transformed and he ran over to his mate. Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome and licked at her wound and whined slightly. Kagome used her eyes to tell him she was okay. Sesshomaru then nodded and stood in front of her and he growled at Naraku.

Naraku sighed and he took a step back. "I have no need to deal with two dog demons when I really only want to kill one of them." With that said he quickly disappeared.

Sesshomaru then turned back around towards Kagome and realized that she was still in her demon form. He looked at her, insuring that the threat was gone. Kagome looked up at him and then she transformed back into her human form. Sesshomaru also did the same thing and he looked at her.

Kagome was still bleeding from the numerous wounds that Naraku had inflicted upon her but she was strong and did not even wince. Sesshomaru smiled at her.

"I believe that it is time we return to the castle. We shall inform the others of what we have found and form a plan of action after we have all rested." He said and Kagome weakly nodded.

Sesshomaru smiled at her and he knew that she was close to collapsing. He walked over to her and quickly picked her up bridal style and he smiled again we he noticed that she had instantly fallen asleep. She should have fainted a lot sooner from using so much of her demonic powers and he was surprised that she had lasted so long.

When she was fully healed he would teach her how to control her demon side and how to fight in that form. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and he then quickly took off towards the castle.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Takai walked through the dense forest. The sun had finally set and he was disappointed that he had not found the Miko or Sesshomaru at the castle and that all that he had found was their weak companions.

Suddenly a dark aura appeared and Takai instantly stiffened. A strange man in a baboon cloak appeared and they looked at each other. Takai growled at the man.

"Naraku, I thought you were dead." He said coldly. Naraku suppressed a laugh and he looked at the demon. "I can assure you that I am not dead, in fact I am here to seek an ally as strong as you. I cannot defeat both the miko and Sesshomaru, plus their companions on my own." He said and Takai quickly nodded.

"I will help you, although I require one thing in return." He said and Naraku nodded. "What is it?" He asked and Takai smiled. "I want to rule the western and eastern lands." He said and Naraku smirked, and nodded. "When we kill them, then yes you can rule all of the lands and I will be the only one above you." He said and they laughed together in agreement.

A.N

_**I hope you all liked this chapter. I hope I am not late in posting it. Thank you to all the reviewers. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks again.**_


	21. Midoriko

Chapter 20,

Sesshomaru walked into his mate's room and sat down in the chair besides the bed. It had been almost a whole week since Kagome had fainted from overusing her demonic powers.

Sesshomaru sighed and he walked over to Kagome and he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He pulled away and brushed a strand of hair from her face and he smiled. He then walked out of the room and motioned for one of his guards to guard the door.

Sesshomaru then walked to the dining hall where he knew that everyone would be. He had yet to tell them of what had happened and he knew that they would be angry. He sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair. He kept walking and when he entered the large dining hall he saw everybody sitting around the large table.

Sesshomaru nodded at them and he sat down at the head of the table and he looked at all of them. "I have something really important to tell all of you." He said and Inuyasha growled at him.

"Does it have anything to do with the fact Kagome has been out cold for almost a week now?!" He said coldly and Sesshomaru nodded, staring at the floor. "Yes." He stated and everyone paid a little bit more attention now. Sesshomaru looked up and then continued.

"You may all not believe what I am about to say, but last night when Kagome and I went scouting the area, Naraku appeared before us." He said and everybody gasped. Sango glared at nothing in particular, "How CAN he be back!? We Killed him!" She yelled and Sesshomaru motioned for her to sit down.

"I'll explain. He told us that he had hid the jewel so that when his body was destroyed he would find the jewel and it would give him a complete demonic body. That is what he said happened." He said and everybody quietly listened and nodded when needed.

Inuyasha stood up with Kikyo by his side and he glared at the demon lord. "I am going to see Kagome, I need to talk with her." He said and Sesshomaru shook his head. "I won't let you, plus Kagome is still asleep. She used up a lot of demonic powers when she forcefully transformed out of anger." He said and Inuyasha growled at him.

"I DON'T care what you say. I am seeing Kagome!" He yelled and then in the blink of an eye Sesshomaru was holding up Inuyasha by his throat. Sesshomaru growled at his half-brother. "You will never go against me. I do not want my mate disturbed because you need to take your anger out on somebody. We have something that we all need to discuss and that is how to destroy Naraku and Takai." He said and Inuyasha calmed down.

Sesshomaru then set Inuyasha back on the floor and the Hanyou stomped out of the room. Sesshomaru sighed as Kikyo went with him. Sesshomaru looked towards everyone else and then he himself left. He walked back to his mate's room and he walked over to the children.

They were in their cribs quietly sleeping. Sesshomaru smiled at them and then he walked back over to Kagome's bed. He sat down and took her hand.

"I know you are just sleeping but we need you back…I need you back. I love you very much, and if you never come back then you will never hear me say it." He whispered to her and he hoped she would hear.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kagome slowly came to and opened her eyes. Darkness surrounded her and it was so dark that she could not even see her hand right in front of her face. She looked around her, hoping to find some source of light.

Suddenly a strong wind blew and Kagome pulled her arms around her and shivered. Suddenly an idea popped in her head. If there was wind there had to be a way out. She went against the wind and kept walking, finally seeing a small light in the distance.

She then started to run and after a while, finally made it to the light. Then the light surrounded her and she heard a soft growling. She opened her eyes and saw her demonic form standing in front of her. She gasped and backed away, only to find out that she could not move.

She looked up at the large dog. "Well..um..nice to see you, although you are apart of me." She said and the demon laid down and looked at her. Suddenly another light appeared and then a miko came out of the light. Kagome hissed in a breath.

"You are Midoriko." She said and the woman nodded. "Yes, I am that priestess that died long ago. You must be Kagome." She said and Kagome nodded. The woman smiled at her. "You have been asleep for almost a week now and you need to wake up, although to do that you have to combine you miko and demonic powers to form one all power." She said and Kagome nodded.

"What do I have to do?" She asked and Midoriko smiled. "You need to trust both sides of you. Plus you need to complete your transformation." She said and Kagome nodded again. Suddenly her demonic side stood up and walked forwards placing it's head right in front of her. Kagome reached out to touch it but Midoriko stopped her.

"I just want you to know, doing this will result in a full demonic transformation. Unlike before you only had half of your demonic powers and if you come to par with you demonic side you will be more powerful than you could ever imagine. Also, more demons will come for you and your family." She said and Kagome looked at the ground and absorbed what she was being told. Finally she looked back up at Midoriko and nodded.

Suddenly a bright light surrounded them. Kagome felt a slight burning sensation ripple through her nerves but as soon as it had come it was gone. Kagome watched as her demonic side started to disappear and the light went inside of her. Kagome smiled when she felt the power flowing through her veins and she looked over at Midoriko.

"Is it finished?" She asked and the woman nodded. "Yes, you will go back now, but you will be asleep resting for a few more days." She said and Kagome nodded. "Thank you very much." Midoriko nodded and then Kagome vanished.

Midoriko watched the younger woman go and she sighed. It would be a long journey for them and she hoped that it would be a safe one. Midoriko gave one last sigh and she vanished.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Naraku watched as Takai planned out Sesshomaru and Kagome's fates. He knew that Takai would eventually turn on him but he had a plan just in case. That stupid demon had no idea what Naraku was capable of. Naraku smirked and nodded when Takai finished his explanation.

They then both set out to destroy their arch nemesis, or more like watch over them.

A.N

_**Sorry for not updating. Here is the next chapter and I hope you all liked it. I would like to thank all my reviewers and readers for sticking with my story so far. I am planning on making a sequel. What do you all think about this story having a sequel? Please review and tell me what you think.**_


	22. Return to Me

Chapter 21,

It had been a week in a half since Kagome fainted and Sesshomaru still sat by her bedside. He had fallen asleep beside her bed with his head near hers and his hand holding hers. He was slightly snoring and he was dreaming of a mate that he hoped would come back to me.

The sun rose and Sesshomaru woke up from his wonderful dream. He looked back at Kagome and sighed. She was still asleep; even though she used a lot of her demonic powers she should not have been asleep for this long. He gripped her hand a little tighter and smiled down at her.

"Return to me my love, I need you." He said and leaned down and kissed her forehead. He let go of her hand and got up from his seat. Suddenly a wave of nausea passed over him and he quickly walked back to the seat. Suddenly a voice filled his head. _I need you Sesshomaru. _He recognized his mates voice and he smirked. _**What would you have me do, my love? **_He thought and he heard Kagome laugh. _I need you to believe in me that is all because I am coming back. _She said and Sesshomaru nodded and smiled a true smile.

He gently grabbed her hand and he looked down at her peaceful face. He waited and finally he felt her hand squeeze his hand back. He looked down at his hand and then back up to her face and he noticed that her eyes were open. He smiled at her.

"You are finally back." He said sweetly and Kagome blushed at him and nodded. "Yes, I am back." She said and he leaned down and gently brushed his lips against hers. "I missed you." He said and Kagome smiled at him, "and I missed you to." She said and he kissed her again.

When he broke away he looked down at her. "You friends have been waiting for you to wake up." He said and then Kagome looked confused. "Just how long have I been out?" She asked and Sesshomaru smirked at her. "You have been out for almost two weeks." He said and he smirked again as her jaw dropped. He held out his hand and she took it and he pulled her out of bed.

Kagome looked down at her outfit and she made a gross expression. "I need to go take a bath and change into something a little nicer." She said and Sesshomaru snorted teasingly in agreement.

She then got a change of cloths and then she went to the hot springs that resided in the castle and she quickly sank into the warm water. She sighed and washed herself. She knew that she shouldn't make everyone wait but she was thoroughly enjoying the bath and didn't want to get out.

Finally after about thirty minutes of soaking in the bath Kagome heard the door behind her open and she knew that somebody was in the room with her. She then heard the rustling of clothing and then the splash of water when the person entered the bath.

She looked around but could not pick anyone out among the steam. "Hello…is anyone there?" She asked, slightly scared, especially when nobody answered.

Finally she heard the movement of water an a pair of yellow eyes pierced through the steam and then Kagome felt someone wrap their arms around her waist and pull her to the person and the person put his or her hand around her mouth.

Kagome gave off a muffled scream and then blushed when she heard a soft chuckle. "Kagome, you do not have to fight me, I was just teasing you." Sesshomaru said and Kagome turned around and glared at him. "That was really mean of you, scaring me like that!" She said and gently punched in on the arm.

Sesshomaru chuckled again and Kagome looked at him in slight annoyance. "So why are you in here anyways?" She asked and Sesshomaru smirked at her. "You were taking to long and I also needed a bath." He stated and Kagome smiled at him.

Kagome huffed and they both bathed themselves and then got out of the bath and quickly changed themselves into proper kimonos. When Sesshomaru was dressed he looked over at Kagome.

"I am starting to get a tad hungry. Lets go and eat breakfast with everybody." He said sweetly and Kagome nodded. They both walked out of the hot springs, holding hands and walked to the dining hall. When they got there everybody was waiting for them and Kagome smiled.

Shippo and Rin both jumped out of their seats and ran over, quickly and tightly hugging their mother. They were crying and then both Sango and Miroku got up, holding Aiden and Kira. Sango walked over and handed Kira to her mother. Kagome cradled the child and Sesshomaru got Aiden and held him as well.

Kagome cuddled the children when Inuyasha got up with Kikyo and walked over to them.

"What when on when you passed out!?" He asked forcefully and both Kagome and Sesshomaru growled at him. Kikyo put a hand on his shoulder, "Inuyasha, stop because Kagome just woke up and I doubt that she wants to be pestered by your never ending questions." She said and Kagome nodded to the woman in thanks.

They all sat back down but not before Kagome put the children in the high chair. Breakfast was then served and everybody ate in comfortable silence. When breakfast was done Sesshomaru looked at everybody.

"We need to talk about what will be done about the Naraku and Takai problem." He said and they all nodded. The rest of the day was spent discussing what had to be done and how to destroy both Naraku and Takai and get back the Jewel Shard.

Finally the day ended and Kagome got up from the table. "I am going to bed now, call if something happens." She said and then she picked up the children and took them to their room. Shippo and Rin both followed her. Sesshomaru watched as she left and when she was gone he looked back at everyone.

"I was planning on not telling Kagome yet, but I do not want her to fight in the final battle unless is absolutely necessary." He said and Inuyasha glared at him. "That is ridiculous! We need her for that fight!" He yelled and Sesshomaru's eyes bleed slight red and he growled at him. "She is my mate and I don't want her injured or worse dead. What would you have your mate do?" He said and Inuyasha looked at the floor, no answer to his half-brothers question.

Sesshomaru then got up from the table, said his goodnights, to everyone except Inuyasha and left for bed. When he got to his room, Kagome was already asleep as were the children. Sesshomaru put on his night cloths and slipped into the bed beside his mate.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep quickly. Kagome in her sleep snuggled closer to Sesshomaru and he wrapped his arms tighter around her for protection, even while asleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Naraku and Takai finished looking on the couple and they went back to Naraku's castle. When they got there Naraku looked over at Takai.

"There is something I would like to give you. Come to the dining hall later this evening." He said and Takai nodded.

Naraku then left Takai and he walked to the dining hall with an evil smirk on his face and he laughed his maniacal laugh.

_**A.N**_

_**I hope you all liked this chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed, thanks for getting me up to 100 reviews! I can't believe that I managed two chapters in almost two days. I will try to get the next chapter up later. There will only be a few more chapters left of this story. There will be a sequel and it is called **__**Returning to you**__**, if you think that title is kind of stupid don't be afraid but instead please tell me. Please review and tell me what you think because I love to hear your thoughts. **_


	23. Training?

Chapter 23,

Kagome rolled away from Sesshomaru in her sleep when the dream started.

Dream Sequence

___It was a New moon and the sky was full of stars. Kagome looked up at the sky and sighed. She looked down at her friends and smiled when she noticed that they were all sleeping peacefully. _

_Suddenly the sky filled with miasma and demons started pouring out of the now clouded sky. Kagome woke up everyone and they all grabbed their weapons. Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows and started shooting down enemies one by one. She then remembered that it was the night of the new moon and she looked over to Inuyasha and Kikyo and sighed, at least Kikyo was protecting him._

_Kagome then felt a searing pain in her back, from where a demon slashed at her with its claws when she was not paying attention. Kagome then turned around and quickly shot the demon. Kagome then noticed that neither Sesshomaru nor her children were any where near them. She looked over to Inuyasha and she then slowly started backing up to him. _

_"Inuyasha, where is Sesshomaru, Aiden, and Kira?" She asked and he looked at her. "You asked him to take the children to your time so he did, he should be back soon." He said and Kagome nodded, returning her attention to the fight._

_Kagome then looked at Naraku and noticed that he had absorbed a powerful demon and he looked a bit different, he had black angel wings. Kagome gasped when an orc demon grabbed her from behind and lifted her off the ground._

_The demon started squeezing her and Kagome then felt a couple of ribs braking. Suddenly there was a bright blue light and the demon was killed. Kagome closed her eyes for the impact with the ground but then someone caught her and Kagome looked up into the eyes of her savior. _

_Sesshomaru smiled down at her and set her on the ground and he felt along her side checking the damage. "You most likely already know that you have a couple of broken ribs but other than that the damage is not to extensive." He said softly and Kagome nodded. _

_Then they saw a blur of red as Inuyasha and Kikyo were thrown behind them. Kagome turned around to go help them but Sesshomaru stopped her. "They are fine, don't worry, we really need to deal with Naraku." He said and Kagome turned around and readied her arrow. _

_"Naraku, I am sick of you toying with peoples lives and feeling, you have to die!" She yelled and then both her and Sesshomaru unleashed their most powerful attacks. Naraku's smile vanished when he saw the attacks heading towards him and then when the attack hit him he disintegrated. _

_Kagome saw the whole Jewel fall to the ground. She hobbled over to it and picked it up, instantly purifying it. She looked up as everyone walked over to her. Kagome then looked at the Jewel. 'the only way to get rid of it is to make an unselfish wish.' Kagome then closed her eyes and wished on the Jewel. _

_Suddenly the Jewel glowed pink and both it and Kagome floated into the air. The Jewel then turned to a bright light and went back into her body. She then got back to the ground and looked at everyone._

_"The Jewel is finally gone." She said with a sigh and everyone nodded. Sango looked up at her friend. "What did you wish?" She asked and Kagome smiled. "That is a secret but for you to know it has to do with everyone here and a few other people." She said and everybody looked at her, slightly confused._

_Suddenly Kagome started to glow and then she started vanishing. Sesshomaru ran over to her and looked at her. "What is happening?" He asked and Kagome smiled. "I am going back to my world. I am sorry; I did not know that this would happen. Could you wait 500 years, then you can see me again?" She asked and Sesshomaru nodded. "I will wait for you forever." He said and they shared one last kiss before she completely vanished._

End Dream Sequence

Kagome quickly sat up, throwing the covers off of her and Sesshomaru. He looked up at her. "Are you okay?" He asked softly and Kagome looked at him and started crying. He pulled her close to him and he let her cry on his shoulder.

Sesshomaru waited until her heard her crying stop and he looked down and noticed that she had cried herself back to sleep. _I wonder what her dream was that it would spook her that bad. _He thought to himself.

He put the covers back over them and fell asleep beside her. The night passed by quickly and Sesshomaru woke back up and noticed that Kagome was still asleep. He smiled and brushed a lock of hair from her face and then he got up and changed into a fighting Kimono, planning to practice in the dojo.

Sesshomaru walked into his dojo and realized that everybody else was also training. He looked towards his half brother and saw him training with the monk while the undead priestess was training with the demon slayer.

Sesshomaru walked over to his brother. "I would like to train with you." He said and Inuyasha looked at him. "You actually want to train?" He asked, kind of surprised. Sesshomaru nodded and then the monk went and trained with the demon slayer and the undead priestess while Sesshomaru trained with Inuyasha.

That went on for about another two hours until everybody was exhausted. They all sat down about the time Kagome walked in, dressed in the outfit that she got from her era. She looked at everybody.

"Ahh, I am late, sorry guys." She said and Sesshomaru shook his head at her. "Don't worry, you were tired." He said and Kagome smiled at him. Everybody then left except for Kagome and Sesshomaru. He looked at her.

"I am not busy right now if you would like to train with me?" He asked and Kagome nodded. Kagome unsheathed her sword but Sesshomaru shook his head. "We shall train in demon combat. I want you to transform. I will as well and we shall train like that but we need to go outside for that." He said and Kagome quickly nodded.

They walked outside and they noticed that everyone was outside as well. Kagome smirked; she could beat Sesshomaru and have witnesses. Sesshomaru turned to her and he took off his swords and watched as Kagome did the same.

Sesshomaru smirked as his eyes bleed red and this time he had control. He then quickly transformed into his demonic form and Kagome followed suit and then transformed.

Sesshomaru gave a small bark; laughing and then they charged each other. Kagome jumped up and took a swipe at Sesshomaru but he rolled over and dodged. Kagome then jumped on Sesshomaru and tried to pin him but he pushed her off and instead pinned her.

He bent down and licked her cheek and he saw her eyes sparkle. Sesshomaru gave a laughing bark again and he felt a small pain and realized that Kagome had latched onto his front leg with her teeth. He tried to get away but she wouldn't let go.

He then used his claws and started tickling Kagome, wondering if she was ticklish in this form. She let go of his leg and then just tried to get away from him. Sesshomaru used his weight and pinned her again and continued tickling her.

The group watched as the two dog demons fought in playful combat and then they almost all busted up laughing when they noticed that Sesshomaru was winning by tickling Kagome. Inuyasha smirked and then he jumped into the fray. After a while everybody except Kikyo jumped into the battle and after about an hour of just playing around Sesshomaru was on the ground, pouting because everybody had teamed up against him.

Kagome walked up to him and nuzzled his ear and he looked up. She gave off a sort of smile and the transformed back to normal. Kagome then looked at Kagome.

'Haa..haaa, we beat you!" She said happily and Sesshomaru sighed, nodding with a smile and a small laugh. "yes, you all did beat me." He said and then they heard crying. Kagome rolled her eyes. "I need to go feed and check on the children. She said and he nodded and she left to go take care of the twins.

Inuyasha watched as she left and he looked back up at Sesshomaru. "That was fun." He said and Sesshomaru nodded. "yes that was very…enjoyable." He said and everybody nodded. They all walked back into the castle to eat lunch and Sesshomaru still thought back to how much fun he had ever had when everybody played around outside trying to beat him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Takai walked into the dining room and he saw Naraku sitting down at the end of the table. He smiled at the half-demon.

"Naraku why have you called me here?" He asked and Naraku smirked. Suddenly Kagura appeared and used her attack, rendering Takai unable to move. Naraku stood up and walked over to him.

"I will make you apart of me and then we will get what we want." He said and he quickly absorbed Takai. Then he turned to Kagura and Kanna. They started to back away but he quickly absorbed them as well.

When he was done he sighed and realized that he had two black angel wings on his back. He smirked and then he went back to his room and fell asleep, dreaming off his enemy's deaths.

A.N

Here is the next chapter; I hope you all liked it. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. I will try to update in the next couple of days. Please review and tell me what you think.


	24. Planning an Attack

Chapter 24,

They had all gone in for lunch and when they got there the servant's immediately served the food and left. Kagome looked down at the food and practically drooled at the smell of it.

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome and smirked, she was eyeing the food and he knew that she was going to scarf down a lot of food really fast. When they got read Kagome quickly piled food on her plate and started eating.

Sesshomaru then slowly ate his food and watched as everybody else scarfed his or her food down as well. Because everybody ate so quickly lunch was finished extremely fast. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and smiled at her.

"Lets go get the children and take a walk in the garden." He said softly and she nodded. They walked upstairs and gathered the children and then they headed out to the garden. They walked and found a bench and they both sat down. Sesshomaru sat a laughing Aiden on his lap and he grabbed Kagome's hand and looked down at her.

"I have a request that I'd like to make." He said and Kagome nodded for him to continue. Sesshomaru sighed and smiled down at her. "I would like you to stay away from the final battle with Naraku and Takai." Kagome gasped and gave a slight glare at him. "I DON'T think so Sesshomaru, I am helping in that battle weather you like it or not." She said, voice full of determination.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened when her heard her protest and he looked down at her. "Please, I don't want you hurt or worse." He pleaded and Kagome shook her head. "No, I will not wait here or in my time waiting for the news that you had been killed when I could have been there to prevent it." She said boldly and Sesshomaru just had to nod, there was no arguing with Kagome when she was determined to win.

"Okay, fine you do not have to stay away, but I ask that you do not participate in the fight unless necessary." He said and Kagome smiled, nodding. She then looked at the children. "I would like to take the children to my world though, that way Naraku won't be able to get them if we fail." She said and Sesshomaru nodded.

Kagome then looked up and noticed that her friends were coming and she smiled at them, waving for them to come over. When they got there Kagome smiled. "Sesshomaru and I are going back to my time to take the children there." She said but Sesshomaru put a hand up. "Only I will be going, that way in case Naraku is waiting for you at the well he will not find you." He said and Kagome sighed and corrected herself.

Kagome handed the children to Sesshomaru and he quickly took off towards the well. Kagome watched him leave and she smiled, he was so sensitive when he wanted to be.

She then turned towards everyone else. "We should prepare if anything happens." She said and they all nodded. They all walked to the dining hall and talked about what they could do. They all knew that the new moon was in a couple of days and if Sesshomaru did not make it back when Naraku attacked they would be in a world of trouble.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Naraku looked at the mirror he had from when he absorbed Kanna. He smirked when he saw that Sesshomaru left the castle with the children. He then looked at the door in front of him.

"Takani, you may come in now." He said and then a man that looked sort of like Takai walked in. It was Naraku's new incarnation. Takani bowed and looked up at Naraku.

"Master, when are you planning on attacking you enemies group?" He asked and Naraku smirked again. "There is a new moon in a two days and that is when I will attack." Takani smiled, nodded, and left the room, waiting to prepare for the upcoming battle.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sesshomaru ran for a whole day strait to the well and when the got there the sun was just starting to set. He looked down at the children and smiled when he heard their soft snores.

He quickly jumped down in the well and smiled when the saw the bright blue light surround him. When the light was gone he jumped back out of the well and into Kagome's time.

He started walking towards the house when he heard three unfamiliar voices. He walked around to the front door and stopped when he saw two unfamiliar females and one male.

Sesshomaru walked towards them and he realized that Kagome's mom was also standing outside with them. Akira, Kagome's mom, looked at him and smiled at him.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing back, plus with the children no less?" She asked and Sesshomaru smiled at her. "There is a problem on the other side and I told Kagome that I would bring the children here for protection." He said and she nodded. Suddenly the two girls ran over to him.

"Who are you!? Are you Inuyasha!?" They both asked in unison and Sesshomaru quickly scowled and shook his head. "Please don't ever think that I am my half-brother. He could never be me." He said and the girls just looked at him. Hojo walked over and glared at Sesshomaru. "Where is Kagome?" He asked and Sesshomaru stared at him. "Why do you ask about MY mate boy?" He said and Hojo was slightly taken back.

Hojo looked at Sesshomaru and smirked. "What exactly are you?" He asked mockingly and Sesshomaru's eyes bleed red and everybody but Akira and Hojo backed up. "Do not question this Sesshomaru. I am more than you ever could be. If you ever lay a hand on Kagome, MY mate then you shall pay a price worse than death." He said bluntly and Hojo smirked and left. The two girls smiled at Sesshomaru and Akira and they left as well. Sesshomaru watched them leave and then he looked back to Akira.

"I will leave the children with you. Please protect them." He said and Akira nodded. Akira took the children and she watched as Sesshomaru headed back to the well. "Sesshomaru, please protect my daughter." She asked and Sesshomaru turned around to her and nodded with a soft smiled. "I will protect her with my life." Then he turned around and jumped into the well, quickly vanishing like Kagome always did.

When Sesshomaru got back on the other side of the well he looked up and noticed that it was a new moon. He sighed and then realized that this would be the perfect chance to attack his castle. Sesshomaru gave a small growl and he started running towards the castle in hope that he would make it there in time.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Naraku looked up to the sky and smiled. He then turned around and looked at Takani. "It is time. Let's go." He said and Takani nodded and they both took off towards the castle and towards their enemies demise.

A.N

_**I hope you all liked it and I am sorry for not updating in a while. There will only be about two to three more chapters on this story and after the epilogue I will post a preview to the book in the series. Please review and tell me what you think. P.S thank you all who have reviewed and read this story.**_


	25. Final Battle 2

Chapter 25,

Kagome was walking in the garden when a strong sense of Dejavu came to her. She looked up at the half clouded sky and noticed that it was the night of the new moon, when Inuyasha would be almost completely useless in any battle.

She then remembered her dream and her eyes widened in fear. She turned around an ran back to the castle. Before she got to the castle gates she saw her friends walking out of the castle in battle gear.

Kagome sighed but soon after she felt two dark and menacing auras. One of them had the impurity of the Jewel Shard. She did not want to tell anyone of the dream in case it changed what would truly happen.

Kagome looked at her friends. "Everyone, Naraku is coming, and he brought a friend!" She yelled and everybody ran over to her. Inuyasha was with them as was Kikyo and he looked at her.

"Are you sure it is Naraku, Kagome?" He asked and Kagome quickly nodded her head and so everybody positioned himself or herself for a fight.

Naraku and Takani materialized in front of them and Kagome looked at them and she pointed to Takani. "Um..who is he and where is Takai?" She asked and Naraku smirked. "I absorbed Takai, and this is one of my reincarnation, Takani." He said darkly making Kagome shiver.

Naraku looked at the pitiful group and then his eyes landed on Inuyasha. "I always wanted to see your human form in person. It is so much more degrading when your enemy sees it." He said with a smirk.

Kagome unsheathed her sword and pointed it at Naraku. "We will finish you off this time for sure!" She screamed at him and all he did was chuckle. He looked around and then he looked back to Kagome.

"Where is Sesshomaru at?" He asked and Kagome glared at him. "Even if I knew, I would never tell the likes of you!" She said and Naraku chuckled again. "Well, I guess he won't get to see you all die, perhaps just a body is enough to throw him into a rage." He said and then both him and Takani charged the pitiful group.

Kagome looked at her friends and they all nodded. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kikyo would fight Naraku, while Sango and Miroku along with Shippo and Kirara would take on Takani.

Kagome ran towards Naraku and quickly swung her sword at him, hoping to catch him off guard. Naraku laughed and easily dodged but ended up getting hit in the back by Inuyasha's Tetsaiga when he tried to dodge. Suddenly there was a bright blue light from Kikyo's sacred arrow and it was soaring towards Naraku.

Naraku looked at the arrow and quickly dodged. Kagome ran and smirked when she attacked and it landed. Kagome then pulled the sword out of his shoulder and jumped back, avoiding any counterattack he may do.

Inuyasha smirked as Naraku put up a barrier and his sword became red. He quickly slashed at the barrier, breaking it instantly, and the attack nicked Naraku's already wounded shoulder.

Naraku hissed in pain and he glared at everyone. He then pulled out the Jewel Shard and he showed it to everyone.

"This is my plan B, just so you know. I will not be defeated by the likes of you." He said and then he swallowed the whole Jewel. Suddenly dark smoke surrounded him. He then completely changed. His hair became longer and his body completely healed. He then got pitch-black armor and had two swords in his hand. He then looked at everyone.

"I hope you are prepared." He said and then the real battle truly began. Both Inuyasha and Kagome attacked and clashed swords with Naraku. The attack was blocked on both sides. They pulled away and Kagome then sheathed her sword and brought hand up and a whip of miko energy appeared. She jumped back and attacked Naraku from long distance.

Naraku sighed in slight frustration when he could not get in a single attack. He always either blocked Kagome and Inuyasha or was blocked by them. He looked over at Takani to see how he was faring and was furious at what he saw.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara had finally managed to seriously injure Takani and they were moving in for the kill. The incarnation was extremely weak. Sango smirked at him and drew her sword, she charged Takani and quickly beheaded him. The man then fell to the ground and then turned to dust, completely dead.

Naraku glared at them and then turned his attention back to his opponents. He saw Inuyasha charging him and he blocked the attack and used Inuyasha's own momentum to send him crashing into a tree, rendering him out cold.

Kikyo, who had just been firing off arrows, ran over to her fallen lover. Naraku smirked knowing that by only taking one person out he had put two out of the battle.

Kagome looked over to make sure that Inuyasha would be okay later and when she was satisfied she turned back to Naraku.

"You will pay for that." She said darkly and Naraku smirked. "How do you plan to…pay me back…?" He said, smirking. Kagome growled and charged him again.

They both attacked relentlessly, neither gaining the advantage of the battle. All they did was attack and block. Finally Naraku saw an opening and he took it, thrusting his sword up through her ribs, although he missed all the vital organs.

Kagome hissed in pain and growled when Naraku pulled the sword out. Kagome backed up and leaned on her sword for support. She looked down at the large wound and she then noticed that it wasn't healing. She glanced up at Naraku for answers.

"I am sorry if you are not pleased that your wound is not healing. There was poison on the blade stopping your healing powers from working." He said with a smirked and Kagome glared at him.

She got back up and charged Naraku again, this time putting a little of her miko energy into her sword. She quickly slashed at Naraku and she smiled when she saw his arm fall to the ground. He looked at his arm and also noticed that it wasn't healing and he then glared furiously at Kagome.

"Wench! What did you do to my arm?!" He yelled at her and Kagome smirked. "Nothing really, just returning the favor of stopping my healing abilities." She said and they charged once more.

This went on for about another hour. Kagome was glad that her friends were staying out of the battle, she did not want them to get hurt. Suddenly she felt a familiar aura and turned slightly to the left. Her eyes widened when she realized her mistake and felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She looked down and saw the sword sticking out of her stomach.

Kagome looked up at Naraku and glared at him when she saw his smirking face. He pulled the sword out of her and she fell to the ground. She started seeing spots in her vision and through the spots she saw a flash of silver.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sesshomaru ran through the forest and he stopped, only for a second, when he heard the sounds of a battle raging. He ran even quicker to the castle. When he was about a mile away from the castle he smelled the strong stench of blood, some of it was Kagome's.

Sesshomaru's eyes bled red but he did not transform. Instead he used that power to fuel his speed. He ran even faster than before and when he got to the battlefield he noticed that Kagome was fighting Naraku, alone.

He saw her then turn to him and saw Naraku thrusting his sword at her. He would have yelled out to her but saw her get impaled by the sword, kind of stopped everything.

He then ran at her to try and help her. When he got to her he noticed that her eyes were starting to glaze over from blood loss. He looked back up at Naraku.

"You will pay for hurting her." He said in a deadly tone of voice and Naraku laughed. "What do you plan on doing about it." He asked and once again, Sesshomaru's eyes bled red.

A.N

_**Sorry for not updating in so long. I have had trouble thinking of how I would write this chapter and because of that, I did not get the update on time. There will only be one to two more chapters of this story then I will start on the sequel. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you all who have read and reviewed!**_


	26. Gone!

Chapter 26,

Kagome saw the small flash of silver and she smiled. She knew that Sesshomaru had arrived. She allowed herself to fall onto the ground and smiled again when a pair of strong arms caught her.

She looked up into the eyes of a worried Sesshomaru. She smiled at him and gave him a slight nod. "Don't...worry…I…am okay." She said and Sesshomaru smiled down at her and gave her a peck on the cheek. He picked her up bridal style and jumped over to a tree, away from the battle.

He set her down, flinching when he saw her wince and when he saw satisfied that she would be relatively safe he turned to Naraku. "How dare you hurt my mate!" He said and Naraku laughed. "Perhaps if you had arrived sooner she would be fine." He said and Sesshomaru growled at him. He unsheathed Tokigen and charged at Naraku with great speed.

They clashed swords and the resulting sound almost sounded like thunder striking. Everyone winced and started backing up from the battle because they knew that the fighting would just get worse the longer the battle went on.

Sango and Miroku ran to Kagome and Sango smiled when she saw that Kagome was awake. "Well, at least you aren't to badly injured." She said and Kagome looked up at her and smiled, slightly nodding because of the pain. Sango ran over to Kagome's backpack and pulled out the first aid kit. She then ran back over to Kagome and quickly started wrapping the wound in her shoulder and abdomen.

Miroku turned away and looked to where Naraku was still battling Sesshomaru. Naraku swung his sword in an arc at Sesshomaru but was getting frustrated that his attacks were constantly being blocked. Sesshomaru's eyes were still red from rage but he was in complete control of his demonic energies.

Naraku kept slashing at Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru kept blocking. They both broke away from their deadly dance and they were both panting, although Naraku was much more tired than Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru smirked and attacked again. When he jumped back Naraku was bleeding profusely from one of his many wounds. Sesshomaru ran into attack again but this time Naraku was ready and instantly counter attacked. Sesshomaru let out a pitiful yelp when his got the large gash on his side. It was nothing that a good nights rest couldn't help but it still hurt.

Sesshomaru looked up and glared at the now smirking Naraku. He growled again. "Half-breed, how dare you hurt this Sesshomaru! For that you shall pay!" He yelled and quickly attacked.

He lifted Tokigen so that it pointed up towards the storm clouds and he looked at Naraku and smirked. "Dragon Strike!" He yelled and the attack flew towards Naraku.

Out of the corner of Sesshomaru's eye he saw a bright pink light flying towards Naraku and he got out of the way because it was close to him. When he dodged he looked at where his attack was heading and noticed that the arrow that Kagome had shot combined with his attack and it sent a wave of miko and demonic energies at the half-breed.

The attack hit Naraku dead on and blew him apart. Kagome shot another arrow and it hit the Jewel, half way purifying it. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and smiled.

"Hurry and grab the Jewel before Naraku becomes one again!" He nodded and jumped over to were the Jewel was and grabbed it before Naraku could get a hold of it again. He then jumped over to Kagome and they watched as Naraku reformed himself, although his head was the only thing left.

Kagome notched another arrow and shot it with all of her energy at Naraku, quickly obliterating him. He turned to dust and faded with the wind that seemed to pick up when Naraku turned to dust.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and held out her hand, wincing from the wounds. He put the Jewel Shard in her hand and when she touched it, it was instantly purified. She then looked up at Sesshomaru then back down to the Jewel. She closed her eyes and made a silent wish on the Jewel.

When she opened her eyes again, the Jewel glowed a bright light and shot back into Kagome's body. When the Jewel went into her she felt a sense of wholeness.

Sesshomaru smiled down at her. "What did you wish for?" He asked and Kagome smiled at him. "I wished that everybody would be happy, but that had a slight backfire. You will meet them soon." She said and Sesshomaru bent down and hugged her. He stroked her hair and nuzzled her neck. Kagome smiled and suddenly she started to feel light.

She lifted her hands to her face and noticed that she was slowly disappearing. Sesshomaru pulled away and looked scared at her and she smiled. "I am sorry, but I have to leave now. I will see you again in tomorrow for me or 500 years for you. Will you wait that long for me?" She asked and Sesshomaru nodded and tried to hug her but it didn't work. Instead he smiled his one true smile for her and nodded. "I would wait forever for you." He said and Kagome nodded, turning to the rest of her friends, saying her goodbyes. Everybody cried and Kagome said her last goodbye and then she vanished completely.

Sango cried into Miroku's shoulder and she was surprised to hear a almost silent crying sound. They all looked at Sesshomaru and noticed that he was shedding tears. Inuyasha smiled at his brother. "We are all going to miss her." He said and then Sango got an idea. She looked to Sesshomaru. "Is there anyway to become a demon or even a half-demon?" She asked and Sesshomaru looked at her and gave a slight nod.

"There is one way for humans to become a demon but it is a painful ritual passed down within the lords of the four kingdoms." He said and Sango nodded so he continued.

"A book I read about in the library tells of a ritual that takes place so that humans could become demons. The lord of the region has to give his blood to the human and it would take exactly three days of immense pain while the blood transforms your body into that of a demons body." He said and Sango smiled at him.

"Do you think that you could do that for me, Kohaku, and Miroku?" She asked and Sesshomaru looked at her. "Why would you want me to?" He asked and Sango smirked. "That way we can all see Kagome 500 years from now." She said in a kind of 'duh' tone of voice.

Sesshomaru smiled again and they quickly walked back to the castle, despite their injuries. When they got there they went to the living room and they all sat down. Sesshomaru pulled three small glasses, that were about the size of shot glasses, out and set them on the floor. He quickly cut the top of his wrist and let the blood flow into the three cups.

Kohaku had come to the castle during the fighting and was waiting for them. Sesshomaru handed Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku the cups and they quickly drank. When the blood touched their tounges they quickly fainted from it.

Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru and he nodded. "The blood made them pass out so that their bodies would not feel the pain. In three days time they will all be full blood demons, but they will be dog demons, and so will any child that they would have." He said and both Inuyasha and Kikyo nodded. Inuyasha knew that Kikyo would not half to go through all of this because she was his mate to be and when he mated her she would transform into a half-demon-half-miko.

Three days passed by quickly and finally the three woke up. Sango smiled when she felt power brimming in her body. She jumped up off of the bed she had somehow gotten to and ran over to a mirror. She smiled when she noticed that she looked just like Kagome but instead of silver in her black ears and tail she had blood red tipping her tail, hair, and ears. She also had small fangs and claws. The most distinguishing factor was that her eyes were a dark red. She smirked and ran to find the others.

She quickly sniffed out Miroku and Kohaku and found them staring at the mirror in the room opposite hers. She smirked at them

Miroku had a long white tail and white ears with black tips. His hair was still black though. His eyes were a bright silver and he also had his own set of claws and fangs. Sango looked over to Kohaku. He now had blue and black hair. His once black hair now had dark blue streaks in it and his black ears had dark blue tips. His eyes were crystalline blue as well. Sango ran over to them and tightly hugged them, backing up when she started to hear bones pop.

"Sorry, I was already strong to begin with but because I am now a demon I am even stronger." She said with a creepy smile and both Miroku and Kohaku felt a chill go down their spines. They looked at one another and shrugged.

They all went to the dining room where the smell of food was so inviting. When they got there they saw, well, more of smelled Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Shippo, Kirara, Rin, and Kikyo waiting in the room.

Shippo looked at them and smiled. "Wow, you all look so cool!" He said in awe and they all laughed. Sesshomaru looked down at his adoptive son and daughter and smiled at them. Sango looked at Rin and noticed that she was also a demon, but she looked more like Sesshomaru.

Everyone looked at each other and smiled. This would be the start of a new beginning for them all. They would see Kagome in the future.

A.N

_**I hope you all liked it. Don't worry, the next chapter will be all about Kagome returning, I haven't forgotten her yet. I can't believe I managed two updates in one day! Please review and tell me what you think.!**_


	27. Returning to you

Chapter 27,

Kagome started to vanish and she quickly said her goodbyes to her friends and husband. She looked down at her shoulder and abdomen and noticed that the wounds were slowly healing. She sighed and watched as the blue lights went by her.

While she was floating through time she closed her eyes and remembered all the times that she had spent with her friends and children in the past. Suddenly it hit her. 'Sesshomaru had brought the children to her time!' Kagome hoped that the children might be able to get through the well so that they could visit their father.

The light slowly died down and when it did she noticed that she was at the bottom of the bone eaters well. Kagome fell to her knees and then all the pain and grief of the past couple of hours hit her and she sat there and cried.

After a while she heard the door to the well house open and she looked up. Her grandpa walked over to the well and shined a light down and when he saw Kagome he gasped.

"Kagome, whatever are you doing down there?" He asked, slightly baffled. Kagome looked at the ground and cried even harder. She finally stopped crying and jumped out of the well and she looked over at her Grandfather.

"Are the twins still here?" She asked and he quickly nodded. Kagome used her demon speed and ran out of the well house and up to her room. She walked over to the laughing one year olds and picked them up. She then set them on the ground and let them crawl around.

Kagome picked up Kira and set her on her lap. "I am sorry you two, I did not truly believe my dream when it showed that I would come back to this era. I truly hope your father can survive another 500 years without me." She said and the twins laughed.

Kagome picked them up and walked downstairs and put them in their high chair. She then sat down at the dinner table with the twins and her mom brought her a cup of hot tea. Kagome looked up at her mother and smiled.

"Thanks I really need that." She said and her mother sat down in front of her and took her hand. "Would you like to talk about it?" She asked and Kagome started crying and slowly nodded.

She told her story and did not look at anyone while telling it. When she was finished her mom smiled sadly at her. "I am sorry, but perhaps you can find Sesshomaru in this era if you search hard enough." She said and Kagome quickly nodded.

Kagome the smiled and got up, wiping the tears from her eyes and she took the children. Kagome then closed her eyes and the demonic appearances of the children vanished and they then looked like normal kids. Kagome then focused again and she also became normal.

Kagome's mother watched this and when Kagome opened her eyes again her mom's jaw was practically on the floor. Kagome waved a hand in front of her moms face and sighed when her mom looked at her.

"Kagome, dear, what did you do to yourself and the children?" She asked and Kagome smiled. "Nothing really, they will still have their demonic strength and speed but they look human now. Since they are half miko children when they get older they can reverse the spell or I ca if they want me to." She said and Akira nodded.

Kagome then sat in the living room with her family all day talking about her travels and all that had happened. The sun had set and Kagome picked up her children and took them up to their room.

Kagome laid them in a crib and smiled when they were already asleep. She then changed into her pajamas and got into bed herself, quickly falling into a slumber.

Two weeks quickly passed and Kagome woke up from a dreamless sleep and changed into a long dress and a small, nice, hat. She then let demonic appearance come back and she hid her tail under the dress and her ears under the hat. She left the children as they were and she picked them up and walked downstairs.

She grabbed the crib out of the closet and walked out the door. She looked at Kira and Aiden and noticed that their teeth were starting to grow in. They could already eat most hard foods instead of just baby food so Kagome had decided that they would go to Wacdonalds for lunch that day.

She walked down the sidewalk, ignoring the stares from other people and the comments from older people. After about fifteen minutes she finally made it to her destination and sighed when she noticed that hardly anybody was in the restaurant.

Kagome quickly placed her order and got a small order of chicken and nuggets with fries and milk for the kids. She sat down and they ate a fun lunch and when the kids were done Kagome handed them their toy cars and smiled as they quickly started playing with them.

She left the fast food place and she just walked. The sun was starting to set and Kagome spotted the park and she smiled when it was completely empty. She looked at the children.

"I want to go play on the slide. So lets go." She said and watched as the giggled, knowing that they would start talking in a couple of months. They walked into the park and she looked around at the small forest surrounding the small park.

They played on the slide for about thirty minutes but when the sun set and the moon had risen they got ready to leave. She put Kira and Aiden back in the stroller and started walking down the forest path to the exit of the park.

She was walking when she heard a branch break behind her and she quickly turned around to the noise. She saw a strange man dressed in black standing behind her and he held out a deadly looking knife. Kagome let out a small growl but it was cut short when three more men walked out of the forest and they all looked like the first man.

Kagome glared at them. "I suggest you let me and my children pass through here." She said coldly and they all laughed at her. The first man that had walked out of the forest looked at her.

"What are you? You don't look like any normal human that I have ever met, or killed for that matter." He said and Kagome growled a little louder this time. The men started advancing and Kagome looked at all of them in turn.

Suddenly she heard a howl and Kagome looked up in the sky. There was a strange fire in the sky and before she could blink, one of the men had been taken out.

Kagome gasped, because another figure came out of the woods behind the men and took the second guy out. After that the third and the fourth guys were also taken out.

The figures that had saved her all got in front of her and she realized that all together there were about 8 people in front of her, or well 8 dog demons. Kagome put her hand on her mouth and she started crying, especially when a certain silver hair dog demon walked out and smiled at her.

"Sesshomaru……" She quietly whispered his name and he nodded.

A.N

_**I know the story was a little short but I wanted to make a sequel. This was the last chapter and I know I left it on a little cliffy but perhaps it was for the best. I would really like to thank all my readers and the people who have reviewed. Please stay tuned and I will put up the first chapter to the sequel. The title will be "Returning to you". Thanks again!**_


	28. Ideas

**_Ideas_**

_**I am sorry for all those who are waiting for the sequel. At the current moment I am rewriting the original story so that I can figure out what I want the sequel to be about. Please forgive me but the sequel will not be out for a little while. I plan on having the entire story rewritten within the month. Please bear with me!!!**_

_**Also here are some story ideas that you can all vote on.**_

_Past Unfolded –_

Sakura goes on a mission and ends up with a new addition. On the mission she meets someone who gives her a strange looking puppy and from then on things go from bad to worse to….wonderful??? Also who is this new character that decides to change the future that Sakura once had. Itachi/Sakura pairing.

_Broken Sand –_

A single mission leads to Sakura being left in the Suna dessert for dead. Gaara finds her and nurses her back to health. What could possibly happen when the two become more than just friends? Gaara/Sakura pairing.

_Colliding Era's –_

Another fight with Inuyasha ends up sending Kagome into another Era. In this time there are ninja's with strange powers and there are not many demons during the time. Sparks fly as Kagome meets the infamous copy-nin. But who is the creepy person who keeps trying to get rid of Kagome?


End file.
